The Shadow Heart
by neverdie
Summary: Tal vez el final había llegado, pero para Naruto esto no significaba nada, porque cuando todo estaba hecho y dicho, se había topado con una gran verdad, una que no había cambiado desde el día que nació, !el era un monstruo ante los ojos de todos los que lo rodeaban!
1. Chapter 1

_**Les traigo una nueva reedición de un viejo Fic mio, con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este Cap.  
**_

* * *

Capitulo: 1

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

-Perdón por la espera.

Saludo Gaara a quien estaba sentado cómodamente en sala de espera que se encontraba debajo de su oficina personal, claro que al ver la identidad de quien le esperaba su cara se agrio.

-Hokage, que honor.

Sasuke solo levanto una ligera sonrisa.

-Sigo pensando que se oye mal el título cuando me lo dicen a mí, en especial cuando tú lo dices, casi siento me estas insultando.

Gaara solo negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse frente al Hokage.

-Solo pienso que no es un título que alguien como tú tendría que llevar-Gaara se apoyó en la mesa mientras miraba detenidamente al pelinegro. –No siento te lo hayas ganado.

Sasuke lejos de ofenderse solo sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que mostraba en meses.

-Muchas cosas que no me he ganado han llegado a mi vida de forma esporádica- Sasuke suspira. –Mientras que lo que sinceramente si me he ganado aun no me llega.

-¿Y qué te has ganado Uchiha? –Pregunto con genuina curiosidad Gaara. –Si se puede saber claro está.

Sasuke solo levanto su vista al cielo y durante todo un minuto analizo las palabras que quería decir.

-Un agradable y frio agujero en medio de algún lugar perdido en el bosque, uno donde mi cuerpo pudiese ser comido por los gusanos con tranquilidad, donde después de muchos años un árbol pudiese echar raíces.

Gaara no supo cómo interpretar las palabras del actual Hokage de Konoha.

-No te entiendo, en todo caso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Sasuke se levanta con el fin de entregarle a Gaara un pesado folder. –Con Naruto dándose la vida de gitano, los viejos del consejo piensan que pueden usar a mi inmenso carisma para presionar a las diversas aldeas ninja a que acepten el supuesto de que Konoha aún es quien lidera esta alianza.

Gaara tuvo que valerse de todo su auto control para no estrellar el folder que se le había entregado en la cara Sasuke. Respiro un par de veces, incluso conto mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse.

-¿Cómo permitiste que esta situación llegase a este punto?-Pregunto Gaara.

Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente. Él quería culpara a Naruto de la situación actual, y en buena porción tenía razón, era culpa del rubio atolondrado. Pero, la situación había cambiado, ahora era insostenible.

-Seamos honestos Gaara, incluso tu podías ver a Naruto ponerse la soga al cuello cuando decidió cumplirle la promesa a Sakura.

Gaara no negó esa declaración. Aun deseaba estrellarle el folder en la cara al Uchiha, en especial después de revisar brevemente el contenido de este, sin embargo eso no cambiaría nada, además de alguna forma casi pareciese Sasuke deseaba ser golpeado, así que no lo haría.

-Háblame Uchiha, como es que esta situación se dio, talvez no sea muy tarde.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras se clavaba con fuerza las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Recordó los consejos que Tsunade y Shizune le dieron en algunas de las visitas a su casa, y suspiró.

-Haber ¿por dónde empiezo?

Gaara pensó su respuesta por algunos momentos, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, demasiadas. Pero no era como si tuviese el tiempo de hacerlo, eso sin contar con los "guarda espaldas" que el consejo de Kohona había enviado para proteger a su Hokage, los cuales estaba afuera de su oficina esperando el final de la sesión con intenciones poco claras.

-Cuéntame sobre el día que dejo Konoha.

-Comenzamos fuerte ¿Eh?-Sasuke se rio un poco antes de comenzar. -Está bien, todo comenzó después de que el volviese de una misión a la aldea del Rayo, el concejo estaba impaciente de que regresase ya que les había llegado un rumor de que ya siendo un Shanin podía irse a vivir a otra aldea.

Gaara levanto una mano interrumpiéndole.

-¿Esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual le quitaron el título?

-Quisiese decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no, hay varias razones aparte de esa, algunas incluso secretas para mi-Sasuke toce un par de veces.-Pero bueno como iba diciendo.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

 _Sasuke estaba sentado en el escritorio que una vez perteneció a Tsunade, aunque por fuera parecía estar tranquilo como siempre, un frio temblor le recorría la espalda mientras se veía rodeado por varios de los líderes de los diversos clanes de la aldea, los viejos del consejo, y unos cuantos representantes que el Feudal de Fuego había enviado exclusivamente para representarlo en esta reunión._

 _"¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? Hace unos años habría matado a todos los presentes únicamente por respirar el mismo aire que yo, incluso hubiese llegado a orinarme sobre sus cadáveres mutilados sin una mísera pisca de remordimiento ¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Por qué rayos me trajiste de regreso?" Pensaba Sasuke mientras esperaba con miedo que se abriera la puerta frente a él. "¡Ya sé! Mata a Hamura mientras usas a Hiashi como escudo para los proyectiles, luego mata al padre de Kiba…. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Por qué demonios tiene un nombre tan complicado? Siempre se me olvida"_

 _Uno de los viejos del consejo golpeo levemente la mesa para llamar la atención de Sasuke._

 _-Maestro Hokage por favor concéntrese._

 _Esas palabras fueron una declaración sin sentido, no era como si él fuese a decir o hacer algo, su presencia aquí era meramente decorativa. Sasuke solo tenía un propósito aquí, el cual era; detener a Naruto si este decidía pintar la oficina con las tripas de los presentes. Claro que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo si la situación llegaba a darse._

 _"¿Desde hace cuánto que los papeles se han invertido?" fue la última pregunta que Sasuke pudo hacerse, ya que un ligero golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada del rubio a la oficina._

 _Uno de los ancianos ordeno que Naruto y su grupo entrasen sin dar tiempo a Sasuke para prepararse siquiera. Lo que siguió casi es una comedia._

 _Kakashi como el ninja con mayor antigüedad de puso delante y comenzó a dar su informe. A Sasuke jamás le pareció tan impresionante su viejo maestro, el ninja que copia (pese a que no había sido más que una misión de rango E) uso toda su labia carisma y galantería, con el propósito de alejar lo más posible la conversación de Naruto, incluso llego a conversar con algunos de los viejos miembros del consejo como si esto fuese un día cualquiera._

 _Los minutos pasaron, Kakashi había llevado la conversación lo suficientemente lejos del informe de la misión como para que el propósito de la reunión ya no pareciese importante para nadie, ahora todo lo que restaba era que Naruto saliese del cuarto y todos podrían volver a sus hogares felices._

 _-Todo lo que dice es muy impresionante Kakashi, no por nada su fama es impresionante, pero creo estamos olvidando el tema que nos ha reunido a todos aquí este día-Hablo uno de los representantes del feudal, quien no había caído en la treta-Le pido a los presentes que nos concentremos._

 _Sasuke nunca sintió tanto la urgencia de matar a alguien como en ese momento, lamentablemente no podía matarlo, al menos no aquí. "Espera y veras, te voy a arrancar los intestinos para después cocinarlos mientras aun vives, ¡Incluso hare que te los comas! ¿Acaso no comprendes la situación?"_

 _Las palabras del hombre trajeron a la realidad a todos los presentes, quienes mandaron a callar a Kakashi._

 _Sasuke solo callo mientras bajaba la mirada, era una protesta silenciosa, el no planeaba decir nada, claro que eso no amedrento a Koharu o Homura quienes dieron un paso al frente confiados._

 _-Tenemos entendido que, en la última reunión de Kages, se tomó una decisión muy importante sin nuestro consentimiento-Justo cuando uno de los viejos hizo una pausa, el otro comenzó.-Nombrar Sannin al Jinchuriki del Kyubi._

 _Un frío escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de todos los presentes ante las palabras de Homura y su colega._

 _"¿Ni siquiera le llamara por el nombre?" Se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke, aunque tras ver al grupo frente a él, estaba seguro su inquietud era compartida._

 _-Naruto Uzumaki consiguió grandes méritos en la pasada guerra y creí que era oportuno otorgarle algún beneficio. – Dijo Tsunade mientras apoyaba molesta sus manos sobre el escritorio._

 _-No se nos consultó sobre esa decidió-Se defendió Koharu con una sonrisa._

 _-Las decisiones que tengan que ver con Shinobis solo recaen en nosotros-Protesto de nuevo Tsunade.-Los Kages-La última parte del discurso perdió poder al notar que no era ella quien tenía el ridículo sombrero de paja en la cabeza._

 _-Usted ya no es la Hokage Tsunade, ese título ahora a pertenece a Sasuke Uchiha-Mencionó uno de los representantes del Feudal.- ¿Podríamos saber cuál es la opinión del actual Hokage?_

 _Sasuke sintió como si le echasen un balde de agua helada cuando lo mencionaron, él no quería verse envuelto en el problema que los viejos estaban armando gratuitamente, de hecho, si dependiera de él, todos podían morirse._

 _-Adelante Hokage denos su opinión sobre este asunto-Presiono otro de los representantes ante el terror de Sasuke._

 _-Yo, no tengo derecho para opinar sobre las acciones que mi antecesor tomo cuando estuvo en este cargo….creo ya lo había dicho._

 _La declaración de Sasuke no le agradó a ninguno de los presentes. Pero lejos de disuadirlos de abandonar antes de que todo se saliese de control, esto los motivo aún más._

 _-Bueno, en todo caso el Kyubi es un caso especial-Declaró el mismo viejo que había pedido el opinión de Sasuke-Por lo que nuestra opinión en estos casos no solo es muy requerida, sino que el Feudal de la nación de Fuego exige tener completa autoridad._

 _-Dejémonos de rodeos por favor ¿Qué es lo que queréis? decirlo de una vez- Dijo Naruto quien había estado todo el tiempo callado justo detrás de Kakashi.-Y que sea lo que tenga que ser._

 _Esa declaración por parte de Naruto helo la sangre de más de uno de los presentes, incluso Koharu y Homura se refugiaron discretamente detrás de Sasuke, antes de sonreír confiados._

 _Uno de los representantes del feudal saco un pergamino el cual leyó en voz alta, casi como si todos los presentes estuvieran obligados a acatar las órdenes escritas en ese trozo de papel_

 _-El Jinchuriki volverá a tener su antiguo grado Shinobi cuando haya regresado de cumplir su misión del país del Rayo. Permanecerá en Konoha hasta nuevo aviso bajo las órdenes de Tsuki y Moshi, aquí presentes-Ambos nombrados hicieron un gesto de cabeceo.-Y a partir de ahora en lo referente al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, se me informara de forma prioritaria, en mi ausencia mis consejeros de confianza tomarán las decisiones en las próximas reuniones._

 _Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos esperando la reacción de Naruto, incluso Sasuke lo hizo en espera del golpe, golpe que nunca llego._

 _-¿Eso significa que regresó a ser un simple Genin?-Preguntó_ Naruto _en un tono de voz neutro-¿Verdad?_

 _Contrario a todo lo que se podía esperar Naruto no se alteró ni un poco, eso relajo a los miembros del consejo quienes creyeron que con la presencia de Sasuke para frenar al Kiuby este comprendía que causar alboroto no le sería conveniente._

 _El único que no se relajó fue Sasuke, de hecho por el contrario su nivel de pánico llegó a un nivel nunca antes experimentado. Allí entre su actitud calmada y su aparente pacífica resignación, estaba esa chispa que más de una vez Sasuke había visto nacer en los ojos de su compañero justo antes de que este saliese con un plan fuera de serie._

 _Tsunade apretó los puños contra el escritorio.- ¿Es que no le darás ni eso?-Más que una pregunta era un reclamo, uno que fue completamente ignorado._

 _-Recompensar imprudentemente a los ninjas nos llevó a situaciones poco gratas en el pasado, es algo que queremos corregir-Le contestó el llamado Moshi.-Pero descuide, veremos que una adecuada compensación por su participación en la pasada guerra le sea entregada cuando el momento sea oportuno._

 _Sasuke quiso preguntar cuándo sería ese momento, pero una rápida mirada a esos ojos, le dio la respuesta. Sin embargo el brillo en los ojos de Naruto no desapareció, solo aumento, cosa que hizo el pusiese en duda la cordura de su rubio compañero._

 _-Ya aclarado eso, Jinchuriki del Kyubi le pido entregue su banda, y cualquier otro artículo que se le haya dado por si inoportuna e inmerecida promoción._

 _Naruto se limitó a quitarse la banda de la frente y colocarla sobre el escritorio._

 _-Permítanme preguntar esto de nuevo ¿perderé todos mis beneficios y regresare a ser Genin con todo lo que ello implica?_

 _La pregunta de alguna forma pareció irritar a Moshi quien le lanzó la banda que lo identificaba como Genin como única respuesta._

 _-Supongo es una respuesta muy clara-Dijo Naruto mientras recogía la banda que le habían lanzado._

 _Sasuke quería que la tierra se lo tragase, Kakashi solo giro la cara descontento, mientras Tsunade se callaba todos los insultos que conocía._

 _Sin embargo el brillo en los ojos de Naruto no desapareció, de hecho ahora con la banda azul en sus manos llegó al punto donde Sasuke casi podía identificar el inicio del contraataque. Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro mientras veía a su compañero dejar muy delicadamente la banda que le fue lanzada, justo al lado de la otra._

 _-Consideren esto mi renuncia al plante Shinobi de esta villa._

 _La declaración dejó en blanco a todos los presentes, Moshi estaba a nada de hablar, pero Koharu se le adelantó._

 _-No criticare los motivos de tu elección pero, me permito recordarte lo que te pasara si lo haces._

 _Sin embargo antes de que Koharu comenzase a enumerar el procedimiento completo que se le aplicaba a un ninja que dejaba el plantel, Naruto le interrumpió._

 _-Sí, sí, Soy completamente consciente. Ya que soy un Genin-Naruto sonrió y todos los viejos perdieron el habla.- Al renunciar ¡Nada me pasara!_

 _Homura quiso comenzar a gritar, pero se calló al caer en cuenta del gravísimo error que habían cometido. Los Genins eran consideraron ninjas en entrenamiento, con poco conocimiento, y casi ninguna característica importante, así que si ellos renunciaban eran excluidos de los debidos procesos de sellado que se llevaban a cabo en el cuerpo con el fin de que los secretos de la villa escapasen. De hecho una vez los Genins aprobaban su examen de asunción a Chunin se les hacía leer todo el reglamento interno de la villa, además de darles una charca donde se explicaba los peligros de ser un ninja. Era algo así como la última oportunidad que tenían todos los nuevos de renunciar antes de meterse de lleno en el mundo ninja._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?-Gritó Moshi rojo de rabia.- ¡No hay forma en que te salgas con la tuya! Detener a este desertor en este momento y encerrarlo._

 _Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes movió un dedo, no porque estuviesen dispuestos a dejar que Naruto se vaya como si nada, sino más bien era que ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada contra el rubio, al menos no sin la ayuda de Sasuke._

 _-Hokage ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! –Insistió de nuevo Moshi.- ¡Le ordenó detenga al Jinchuriki del Kyubi!_

 _Sasuke ante la mirada impaciente de todos los presentes solo se limitó a sujetar la banda azul que Naruto había depositado en el escritorio, la misma que había llevado hasta el día que Tsunade le dio su ascenso a Shanin._

 _Los viejos del consejo, los representantes del feudal, incluso aquellos que habían acompañado a Naruto a la misión esperaban Sasuke hiciera algo, ¡Cualquier cosa! pero eso no paso._

 _-No puedo hacer nada, ante el reglamento de la villa él está en todo su derecho de renunciar sin recibir ninguna penalización._

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando-Fue la exclamación en la cara de los presentes._

 _Naruto solo se inclinó con burla ante los presentes, antes de despedirse._

 _-Entonces me voy._

 _Moshi dio un paso al frente listo para lanzar cuanto improperio conociese, pero su compañero Tsuki lo detuvo._

 _Minutos pasaron sin que nadie pudiese decir nada por la impresión._

 _-¿Dejaras que se vaya así nomás?- Pregunto Tsunade, quien fue la primera en recuperar el habla_

 _-Es un Genin, y las reglas….-Sin embargo la declaración de Sasuke se vio interrumpida cuando Tsunade descargó un golpe sobre el escritorio._

 _-A la mierda las reglas, ¿Cuándo las has seguido? ¿De verdad no harás nada?_

 _-Perdone Tsunade por no querer provocar una lucha donde claramente me veo superado._

 _La declaración de Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, en especial porque todos habían dado por sentado que quien tenía más poder entre Naruto y Sasuke, era el segundo sin lugar a dudas. No, incluso si no era así, ninguno había pensado en la posibilidad que la diferencia de poder fuese tan grande que su poderoso Hokage preferiría no combatir por miedo a morir._

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

-Y después de una breve visita a su casa se fue de la aldea-Termino su relato Sasuke.

-¿Acaso nadie trato de detenerlo?-Pregunto Gaara quien había permanecido en silencio todo el relato.-Tsunade, Kakashi, ¿nadie?

\- Según se Tsunade junto a un puñado de Ambus le plantaron cara cuando quiso cruzar por la puerta principal-Sasuke trato de recordar un poco más.- No podría decirte de qué hablaron ya que no lo sé, pero sé que influenció tanto en Tsunade que renunció a su puesto en el hospital esa misma tarde.

-Ya veo ¿Quién está dirigiendo el hospital si Tsunade renuncio?

-Sakura obviamente, sin Tsunade o Shizune disponibles, solo podía confiarle esa importante tarea a mi esposa.

Gaara asintió mientras veía el piso.

-¿Cómo lo tomó el Feudal?

-¿Cómo crees?-Sasuke sonríe como si recordase algo muy gracioso.-Hizo todo un viaje desde Mitir a Konoha solo para poder gritarme en persona por mi incompetencia.

-Me sorprende que no te quitasen el puesto de Hokage-Exclamó Gaara, aunque obviamente estaba pensando en otra cosa-¿Cómo te salvaste?

-Konoha no podía darse el lujo de perderme también, claro que ahora todos los informes que leo pasan primero por las manos de Koharu o Homura-Sasuke se ríe de nuevo.- Además de que esos idiotas que viste en la puerta me siguen a sol y sombra por órdenes del Feudal.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido si lo ves desde un punto de vista político, Naruto representaba un gran peso en el poder interno de la villa, sin él en sus filas es obvio que el Feudo de Fuego perderían mucho poder político y militar.

-¿Puedo pedirte un poco de té? La historia me secó la garganta.

-Claro, ¡Temari!

Mientras Sasuke bebía lentamente su té, Gaara pensaba.

La pérdida de Naruto en Konoha había sido un duro golpe para el país de Fuego, tanto que incluso el Feudo de Fuego había perdido influencia en la cámara de los Feudales. Ahora que Konoha no tenían a Naruto como amenaza, la balanza de poder entre las villas había perdido su equilibrio. Muchos Kages no veía con buenos ojos a Sasuke, así que el que Konoha le hubiese dado el puesto de Hokage no les estaba ayudando para nada.

-Si me permites preguntar ¿Tienes idea de que pasara ahora?

La pregunta de Sasuke cogió desprevenido a Gaara, no porque no supiese lo que pasaba en el mundo, sino porque indicaba que el Hokage estaba muy desinformado.

-No sé lo que los esos viejos te hagan creer, pero actualmente es el Rayo quien tiene las cuerdas de la alianza en su poder.

-Me parece justo, esta alianza nació bajo el mando de ese loco Raikage.

Gaara asintió ante la declaración.

-¿Qué más me puedes decir?

Gaara quiso preguntarle cuánto sabía, o mejor dicho cuánto creía saber, pero tras analizar un poco comprendió por qué el Feudal había mantenido las noticias al mínimo. Sin Naruto para sustentar su campaña, la mejor arma con la que contaban era la desinformación de la población en general. Incluso era posible que la noticia de que Naruto abandonó Konoha haya sido manipulada de tal forma que la mayoría de la población civil así como los ninjas lo ignorasen. Lo que significaba que informar a Sasuke de la situación que atravesaba la alianza podría ser un golpe directo al propio Feudal.

-El rayo ha hecho alianza con pequeñas villas ninja-Contesto Gaara a la pregunta de Sasuke cuando este pudo darse una idea general de la situación de Konoha.- La aldea de la estrella y la lluvia fueron las primeras que pidieron entrar a la alianza de las grandes aldeas.

-Es obvio que nadie quiere quedarse fuera.

-Sí, ya que si no estás en la alianza estas en contra, como decía; el Rayo actualmente mantiene alianza con al menos 6 aldeas ninjas menores. El Raikage llama a esta alianza Tormenta, y aunque no se compara a la fuerza que logramos reunir cuando las 5 grandes potencias ninja nos unimos, es una fuerza que no puede ni debe ser ignorada.

-Me imagino…los viejos han estado susurrando algo al respecto-Sasuke hizo algo de memoria-Parecían muy impacientes cuando se enteraron se estaban moviendo.

Gaara quiso decir más, pero antes de seguir una duda lo asaltó.

-¿Por qué estás tan pasivo?

-¿Seguro que la pregunta no es porque no he hecho alguna estupidez hasta ahora?

Gaara no respondería a esa pregunta, no porque no quisiese, sino porque seria una falla politica hacerlo, por lo que solo movió la cabeza. Sasuke lo tomo como su señal para continuar.

-Naruto se jugó el pescuezo para cumplirle su promesa a Sakura, quiero pagarle con algo que no sea una cagada de mi parte.

-Bonitos pensamientos, en especial si consideramos que vienen de quien le quitó a su prometida.

Sasuke no pudo responder inmediatamente a eso, aun cuando había pensado seriamente que diría cuando le preguntasen, las palabras simplemente no querían salir.

-Se honesto ¿Fuiste tras Sakura únicamente para vengarte de Naruto por detenerte en tu venganza?

Nuevamente algo que Sasuke no podía responder, por una parte él sabía que esa había sido una razón, Naruto le había ganado, pero él le había quitado a la chica, era algo así como su desquite infantil por no haber logrado su objetivo. Pero también sabía que no era así, era algo difícil de definir.

-Sakura solo veía a Naruto como mi reemplazo, para ella el solo era una segunda opción-Ya que Sasuke no sabía qué decir, decidió decir lo que él consideraba verdad.- Incluso si se casaban ¿Cuánto tiempo crees hubiese pasado ante de que Sakura se metiese en mi cama con las piernas abiertas?

Gaara no debatió eso, la ridícula promesa que Sakura le había hecho hacer a Naruto había traído más de una desgracia en el pasado, algunas veces incluso había hecho tambalear la alianza que había entre la Arena y la Hoja.

-No has respondido mi pregunta ¿fuiste tras Sakura para vengarte de Naruto?-Presiono una vez más Gaara.- ¿Sí o no?

-No sé, tal vez en un principio-Sasuke solo se frota la cabeza.-Aun me debato ¿por qué ella? habiendo tantas…Tal vez fueron mis sentimientos de culpa por lo que le hice pasar a Sakura, mi deseo de venganza contra Naruto, o simplemente un deseo de ser castigado por mi errores. No lo sé, pero si tengo que dar una respuesta clara creo que fue una suma de todo eso.

Sasuke claramente no sabía que responder, por lo que Gaara decidió no preguntar más, eso y el hecho que el deseo que tenia de enterrar a Sasuke en el desierto para que los escorpiones se lo comiesen aumentaba conforme ahondaba en ese tema en particular.

-Dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué es lo que los viejos te dijeron que debes decirme?

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les traigo una nueva reedición de un viejo Fic mio, con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este Cap.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo: 2

Naruto se despertó, debido al insistente ruido producido por el molesto despertador, el cual callo con un certero golpe, el molesto aparato atravesó el aire antes de estrellarse violentamente contra una pared.

-¿Ya es de día?

Naruto solo gimió, mientras su mente aun procesaba su actual localización, tras unos gratificantes segundos de ignorancia pudo identificar donde estaba, esta era "su casa", o mejor dicho el pedazo de basurero que él había tenido que considerar "hogar" desde el momento que dejo el orfanato.

A paso cansado arrastro su cuerpo hasta la cocina, calentó agua y la vertió en un pequeño tazón de rammen, tras esperar el tiempo necesario trato de comer un poco, pero ni bien los fideos hubieron llegado a su garganta, su estómago decidió devolver todo su contenido, dándole apenas el tiempo necesario al rubio para tumbarse sobre la tasa del baño

-¿Hoy no habrá rammen tampoco?- Pregunto una voz, la cual el rubio prefirió ignorar.

Naruto solo se tumbó nuevamente en la silla de su pequeña cocina, ahora con una tasa de una líquido oscuro que no olía del todo bien y una tostada enmohecida, irónicamente su estómago pareció relajarse cuando estos alimentos ingresaron en su cuerpo, con un poco de calma trato de terminar sus alimentos, pero, una nueva figura interrumpió en su casa, esta vez era una que no se iría solo con ignorarla.

-¡NARUTO!-Grito una rubia mientras veía al chico sentado en su pequeña mesa.

-Ino…claro entra, ponte cómoda, mi casa es tu casa-Respondió con sarcasmo, sin regresar a ver a la invasora.

Ino solo sujeto una de las sillas que estaban tiradas por allí y se sentó justo enfrente a Naruto.- ¡No estuviste ayer en la fiesta!-Reprendió Ino, mirando fijamente el único ojo azulado que Naruto conservaba.

-No se me ha perdido nada por allí…así-Trato de continuar pero la rubia le había lanzado un viejo pan, el cual atrapo con la boca.-Grax…ten..hemabreos.

-Era su boda, ¿entiendes Naruto?, su boda… ¡La boda!, ¿Por qué carajos no estuviste allí?, y no me vengas con que no tenías tiempo, que yo y Sakura le pedimos, personalmente a Tsunade que te diese vacaciones. ¡Con días de anticipación!, ¿tienes idea de cómo se siente ella?

La mesa que separaba a Naruto de Ino no aguanto la presión con la que el rubio la sujetaba y se rompió estruendosamente. Sin embargo Ino no se dejó amedrentar por eso.

-No creo que eso sea algo que me concierna…-No bien hubo terminado de decir eso, Ino le lanzo una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una profunda marca roja en el lado izquierdo de la cara del rubio.-Auch.

-Eres un desconsiderado…ayer ella se sintió como basura y todo ¿por qué?, porque tu no apareciste…maldición Naruto, ¿tienes idea del daño que le estás haciendo?

Naruto solo regreso a ver a la rubia, mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.- ¿El daño que yo le hago?, ¿acaso tienes idea del que ellos me hicieron?-Pregunto Naruto, viendo fijamente a Ino quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sinceramente te estás comportando como un chiquillo, el berrinche de un niño al que le han quitado un dulce, o no le han comprado el juguete que quería….si me pides mi opinión- Ino tuvo que callarse cuando Naruto golpeo levemente su tasa contra los restos de la mesa, enviado un escalofrió por toda la comuna vertebral de la rubia.

-Afortunadamente, no te lo he pedido….y con respecto a lo otro, no quiero saber nada del tema-Naruto miro fijamente a Ino, quien esta vez, casi no pudo mantenerle la mirada.-No es asunto tuyo.

Ino miro finamente los ojos bicolores de Naruto, buscando las mejores palabras para tratar con el rubio cabeza hueca.-Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y lo está pasando verdaderamente mal, porque piensa que te ha hecho daño, un daño que no sabe cómo arreglar. Ellos se quieren y son felices juntos. Se les nota con solo verlos, pero tiene una astilla clavada, los dos, que no para de hacerles daño- Ino levanto su mano señalando al rubio.-Y esa astilla eres tu…Naruto…. ¡Estas teniendo la reacción que tendría un niño! Un berrinche porque tu mejor amigo ha conseguido algo antes que tú.

-Él no es mi amigo-Exclamo pausadamente Naruto, antes de enviar todo el contenido de su tasa a su estómago, acto que disparo la última cosa que el rubio quiera que pasase. Alado de Ino apareció una pequeña chiquilla de largos y blancos cabellos, piel pálida como la nieve y unos ojos tan verdes como el bosque "iguales de misteriosos y peligrosos"

 _-Esta rubia es molesta ¿no lo crees?-Dijo la chiquilla mientras caminaba lentamente, arrastrando su inmensa cabellera.-Claramente, no entiende nada._

Naruto solo cerró sus ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen de la niña de su mente.

Ino viendo como el rubio parecía no estar prestándole atención, decidió cargar de nuevo.

-¡Maldición Naruto!, ¿entiendes la gravedad de tus acciones?-El golpe que la rubia descargo sobre la mesa, fue lo último que esta pudo resistir, antes de caer hecha polvo.

-¿Y tu comprendes el daño que ellos me hicieron?…no, no lo comprendes-Hablo Naruto una vez la figura de la niña hubo desaparecido.-No…tu no lo haces, no te interesa tampoco….-Se levantó y sujeto una mochila que descansaba en la entrada de la puerta.-….Me voy…tengo que presentarme con la Hokage. Antes de mi misión.

-Ehhh…¿Adónde crees que vas? aún no hemos terminado-Ino se apresuró a tapar la puerta, impidiendo que Naruto pudiese irse- ¿Una misión? me parece una mala excusa, para no ir al nombramiento de tu mejor amigo, como siguiente Hokage- Ino, rápidamente se arrepintió de que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, cuando vio con horror como la pupila de Naruto se Rasgaba ligeramente.-Como su mejor amigo, deberías estar feliz, por sus logros.

Naruto considero por unos segundos lanzarse sobre la rubia y descargar su frustración sobre ella, claro que eso no solucionaría nada.

-Mejor…me voy-Naruto paso alado de Ino.- Hazme un favor…es el único favor que te pediré en toda mi vida…cierra la puerta cuando te vayas-Sin decir más desapareció en un pequeño remolino de viento y fuego.

Ino, solo miro un momento el lugar donde había estado Naruto, antes de morderse los labios…había fallado en su propósito.

-/-/-/-/Espaciador Dramático-/-/-/-/

 **-Adelante zorro, ¡Dilo!**

 **Pidió Naruto quien tenía la mirada perdida en el firmamento.**

 **-No comprendo lo que dices-Respondió el demonio quien claramente no pensaba seguirle el juego al rubio.**

 **-Dilo de una vez… ¡Di tu comentario sarcástico, irónico e hiriente!, no te lo guardes…al final todo fue como me dijiste, adelante, sácalo de tu pecho…di ¡Te lo dije!**

 **El demonio solo se rasco la cabeza.**

 **-Con todo el respeto del mundo, chico, no pienso hacer leña del árbol caído-Dijo el zorro mientras su presencia desaparecía en lo profundo de la conciencia de Naruto.**

 **-Para que ni vos desees burlarte, en verdad debo estar tocado fondo.-Dijo mientras reía un poco.**

 **-Algo así…si me permites un comentario, hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieses…. hoy la viste de nuevo….¿verdad?**

 **-….Si…se apareció alado de Ino, ¿es verdad que no puedes verla?**

 **-Claramente esto no es normal…..Chico, tal vez debamos comenzar a preocuparnos…es raro que una ilusión dure tanto, incluso si es un efecto secundario de haberte enfrentado a Madara ya es mucho tiempo…tal vez sea algo más grave, ¿Cuántos meses van ya?**

 **-En 5 semanas, serán oficialmente año y tres meses desde que comenzaron- Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar la primera vez que había visto a aquella niña.**

 **-Se están volviendo más comunes, chico…creo que debes pedir ayuda.**

 **Al escuchar semejante sugerencia Naruto se echó a reír de forma descontrolada.**

 **-¿A quién…al Uchiha…a Tsunade…Sakura….Neji?….por favor detenme cuando encuentres alguien valido.**

 **Pero lejos de causar risa la actuación de su carcelero, el zorro se preocupó más.**

 **-Chico, solo estoy preocupado.**

 **-Tranquilo….no es algo que no pueda manejar.**

 **Sin embargo el Kiuby sabía que eso no era verdad, no podía ser verdad. Todo tiene un límite, y claramente Naruto había alcanzado el suyo, de alguna forma el rubio había logrado mantener un perfil lo suficientemente bajo como para que alguien notase que su cordura comenzaba a erosionarse desde adentro, pero el zorro sabía que no faltaba mucho para que su carcelero se dejase tragar por el abismo.**

 **En otras circunstancias que Naruto enloqueciese hubiese sido algo muy divertido de ver, pero con los feudales apoderados del Gendo Masuo, y ocho de sus hermanos atrapados en el, la situación no podía pintar peor para el demonio.**

-/-/-/-/Espaciador Dramático-/-/-/-/

Sasuke se había equivocado, lo sabía. Esa perfección inalcanzable que tanto aparento tener se derrumbó en un segundo, en ese instante donde observo a Naruto con esos ojos tan llenos de ira. Le dolía verlo así, con una faceta que expresaba; odio, rencor, y repulsión. Eran demasiados sentimientos negativos para ese cuerpo que siempre estuvo lleno de luz, además con el pasar de los días esa extraña sensación que le hiela la sangre había comenzado a rodear a Naruto con más fuerza.

Para aquel que siempre sonreía y brillaba, ahora es solo una sombra, una sombra que no expresa nada, pero que odiaba hasta tal punto que no podía ser pasado por alto.

-Deberías estar contento…. ¿Qué diría tu esposa al verte con esa cara, el día después de la boda?- Pregunto Ino quien estaba entrando por la ventana.

-Diría que estoy preocupado…. ¿Cómo te fue? -Pregunto Sasuke, viendo a la rubia a los ojos con una ligera esperanza, una que se derrumbó al verla negar con su cabeza.- ¿Como esta?

-Cabreado, dolido y guardándoselo todo para el mismo, no es sano tener tanto odio dentro, eres la prueba viviente de ello. De lo que puede acarear, trate de hacerlo explotar….pero no soy la indicada, solo termine arrojando más leña al fuego.

Ino se sentó en el marco de la ventana mientras Sasuke apoyaba su frente en la pared.

-Ya veo…..supongo que puedes estar feliz, apuesto, que te hablo más a vos en una mañana, que a nosotros en estos últimos 7 meses-Sasuke sonrió irónicamente, mientras regresaba su vista a la nada, casi como si esperase una respuesta.

-Naruto se ha convertido en una bomba de tiempo, ¿Cuánto más crees que pueda aguantar?

-Ni idea…pero si llega a salirse de control, temo que me tocara detenerlo-Sasuke comienza a reírse de sus propias palabras.-Esto realmente no tenía que ser así.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado…solo no toca aprender y tratar de mejorar nuestro futuro.

-¿Ahora sabes poesía?

Ino fingió estar ofendida y saco uno de sus kunays con el que amenazo a Sasuke.

-Oye, una mujer debe saber de todo-Ino rio un poco, pero, su semblante se apagó al recordar algo.-Él se ira de misión, hoy mismo.

-Era de esperarse-Sasuke solo miro nuevamente a la pared.-Maldito dobe, ¿porque siento que tu si sabrías que decir?

-Él siempre sabía que decir.

Sasuke solo apretó sus mano antes de descargar un golpe contra la mesa-¡Yo nunca quise nada de esto! ¡Nunca quise esto!

Y esa era la verdad, Sasuke siempre había esperado que al renunciar a Konoha y unirse a Akatuki, su destino estaría sellado, no le importaba, solo mataría a los miembros del consejo, apuñalaría a Madara por la espalda cuando este no se lo esperase, moriría poco después de eso. Seguramente terminaría enterrado en algún agujero del cual nadie se enteraría, talvez si se le permitía soñar, esperaba que Sakura y Naruto orasen sobre su tumba un par de veces.

-Sabes, creo que he visto la misma reacción en otra parte-Menciono una divertida Ino.

-Está bien, Ino perdóname por ponerte en esta situación. Solo. Solo trata de no mantenerte cerca si algún rato llega a explotar.

-¿Es tan poderoso?

-Esta al mismo nivel que Madara-Dijo mientras recordaba su última pelea-Tal vez….incluso ya sea más poderoso.

-¿Cómo planeas detenerlo?...digo….si llegase a ser necesario.

Sasuke para responder esa pregunta, solo saco una muy maltratada banda.-Mi tiempo con Orochimaru, tal vez no sea de mis mejores recuerdos, pero tenía….muy poderosas técnicas.

-¿Que te hace pensar que cuando realices esa técnica Naruto no te molera los huesos a base de golpes?- Exclamo algo asombrada al reconocer el objeto que Sasuke sujetaba.

-Sera una apuesta a todo o nada….en todo caso, creo que me lo merezco-Guardando la banda, asegurándose que estuviese a la mano, por si llegaba a ser necesaria

-Mejor prepárate, tu nombramiento como el próximo Kage, esta próxima, además vendrán algunos feudales-Ino sonrió tratando de animar al peli negro.-Seguro que será una fiesta inmensa.

-¿Segura que no hay forma de posponerlo?-Suspiro pesadamente.-Tal vez pueda incendiar accidentalmente la aldea o algo.

-No, no puedes... ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Fue a arreglar algunos asuntos al Hospital.

-Iré….a buscarla, creo que necesitar a alguien que le acompañe.

-Te lo agradecería….y Ino, lamento aquello-Sasuke se acuesta en el piso.

-Tranquilo, sé que no fue tu culpa-Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de la rubia, antes de salir por donde había entrado, dejando completamente solo a Sasuke.- ¡Prepárate de una vez!

-/-/-/-/Espaciador Dramático-/-/-/-/

Sakura lloraba torpemente mientras Shizune sujetaba su mano en señal de apoyo. Tsunade se concentrara en encontrar cualquier error en los datos que había obtenido, pero parecía imposible.

-Otro aborto espontáneo, ¿porque?

Pregunto Sakura casi como si esperase alguien pudiese responderle.

Shisune solo la abrazo gentilmente, dejando que su antigua alumna llorase descontroladamente en su pecho.

-Estas cosas pasan Sakura-Tsunade sujeto los informes y suspiro-En especial con ninjas que han sufrido "el tipo de lesiones" que tú has sufrido.

Sakura no dijo nada, y se limitó a llorar con más ganas. Shisune solo regreso a ver a su maestra con malos ojos.

-Tsunade ¿No puede darnos una solución en lugar de aplastar las esperanzas de una sus estudiantes de formar una familia?

-Ya hemos tratado todo lo que se-Tsunade deja caer una carpeta en frente de sus estudiantes.-Cada procedimiento, cada posible solución, todo. Ya no sé qué más hacer.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio ante esa declaración, la pasada guerra había dejado marcas en todos, algunas obvias, otras más ocultas.

-Talvez debas considerar adoptar Sakura.

Nuevamente el silencio que invadió la sala solo era interrumpido por los llantos desconsolados de Sakura. Y su llanto habría continuado indefinidamente de no ser porque la puerta se abrió.

-Tsunade tengo unos datos que talvez le interese revisar.

Tsunade observo de manera fría a la recién llegada.

-¿No puede ver que estamos ocupadas?

-Ha mí me parece que no están haciendo nada-Respondió simplemente la recién llegada.

Tsunade solo se alejó de su alumna y sujeto la carpeta que le ofrecían con cierto odio.

-Sarada ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría ante el dolor ajeno?-Pregunto Shizune.

-Ni mi piedad o buena voluntad pueden curar, pero si dar falsas esperanzas, así que me concentro en que mis habilidades no se vean afectadas por mis emociones personales.

Sakura solo levanto la cabeza para ver a Sarada, una chica pelinegra, con ojos azul oscuro, y unas inmensos lentes rojos, todo envuelto en la típica bata de hospital que cubre por completo a su dueño, de alguna forma casi podía sentir que la conocía de alguna otra parte, pero no podía identificar el donde la había visto.

-¿Estos datos están comprobados Sarada?-Pregunto asombrada Tsunade-¿Cómo los obtuviste?

-Simple, había algo raro en su sangre, se lo mencione y me dio permiso para tomar mas muestras.

Tsunade sintió pánico ante esa declaración, acaso Sarada había ido directamente a la fuente con el argumento; "Señor puede este muriendo, quiero unas muestras más de su sangre para saber si es verdad"

-Sarada tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre la ética de un médico.

-No estoy segura que usted sea alguien que pueda darme clases de ética Hokage-sama.

Tsunade estuvo a nada de replicar esa declaración cuando el reloj de la pared sonó.

-Maldicion estoy tarde-Tsunade pasa rápidamente la carpeta a Shizune.- ¡Deprisa!

-/-/-/-/Espaciador Dramático-/-/-/-/

Tsunade vio entra a Naruto a su oficina, pese a que su rostro no lo reflejase, en sus ojos se podía ver la lucha interna que se estaba librando

-Me alegro llegases tan pronto.

-A sus órdenes Hokage.

Tsunade quería mencionar la fiesta que se le daría a Sasuke después de nombrarlo como el nuevo Hokage, invitarlo, pero, casi podía imaginarse el desastroso resultado que sería tenerlo en la aldea. Razón por la cual planeaba enviarlo fuera de la villa con la esperanza de que pudiese enfriar su cabeza un poco.

-Llegas tarde chico zorro-Exclamo con odio uno de los miembros del consejo, quien permanecía alado de Tsunade.- ¿Puedes darnos una explicación de tu falta de respeto?

Naruto suspiro pesadamente.-He tenido….contratiempos.

-Vasta de escusas-El viejo miro a Naruto fijamente.-No tenemos tiempo para sus escusas, si no puede mantener la puntualidad, tal vez no está capacitado para ser ninja.

Tsunade vio con odio al viejo quien sonreía confiado, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo Naruto decidió hablar.

-Tal vez tenga razón- Naruto miro al viejo y sonrió de medio lado.-El ser ninja de esta aldea es algo cansado, tal vez ha llegado el momento de retirarme, si mal no recuerdo, otros Kages, tenían algunas propuestas de empleo, creo que es hora de considerarlas.

El viejo se horrorizo ante la mención de esa posibilidad, pero antes que pudiese responder Tsunade decidió interferir.

-Sabes bien que eso no es lo que quería decir Naruto….en todo caso no me parece necesario desviarnos del tema, estamos algo cortos de tiempo-Tsunade solo extendió unos pergaminos en el escritorio, para que Naruto pudiese verlos con claridad.-Aquí esta, esta es la razón por la que te he llamado.

-Parece ser una base en algún lugar del país del Rayo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con lo que me dijiste ayer?-Pregunto Naruto cansadamente.-Además ¿Qué hace este fósil aquí?

-Maldito infeliz, más te vale mostrar más respeto al consejo, pronto ya no tendrás la protección del Hokage, para librarte de los problemas-Dijo mientras sonreía confiadamente-A la próxima falta no dudes que recibirás tu merecido castigo.

-¿En serio? entonces, supongo que serás tú, quien dé la orden-Naruto sonrió ante la mirada horrorizada del viejo.- ¿Qué será? Pena de muerte.

-Ten…ten..Ten cuidado….esto…puede tomarse como…..

-¿Traición?-Naruto sonrió de manera macabra, mientras su pupila se rasgaba y una tonalidad rojiza reemplazaba a la azulada-¿Por qué?

-¡Naruto ya basta con eso!-Grito Tsunade mientras se interponía entre ambos.-Estas frente a un miembro del consejo, más te vale tenerle respeto.

Ya una vez el consejero se sintió a salvo no escatimo palabras ni insultos para expresar su odio hacia el rubio. Sin embargo Naruto ni siquiera se inmuto con el discurso acerca de los posibles correctivos que podían darle. Su atención se encontraba centrada en la figura que ahora se paseaba por la habitación.

 _-Este viejo, no parece comprender su situación, basuras, todos y cada uno de los miembros del Consejo y los Feudales, siempre resguardándose detrás de otros, de lo contrario son unos miedosos-La figura de sentó en el escritorio.- ¿No has pensado en exterminarlos?_

Una risa infantil invadió la mente del Rubio, mientras la figura de la chica sentada cómodamente en el escritorio convencía al rubio de comenzar una masacre discriminada.

-Entonces, después de los meses en oscuridad podrías ser ejecutado-El discurso del viejo continuaba ante la mirada horrorizada de Tsunada, y la completa ausencia de Naruto.- ¿Me estas escuchando monstruo?

Naruto sonrió nuevamente cuando el insulto del viejo lo trajo a la realidad. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labio paralizo a todos los presentes, algunos Ambus rápidamente rodearon a un completamente aterrado miembro del consejo, quien se acababa de orinar en los pantalones.

-Ah lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos…-Dijo Naruto cuando termino re reírse tontamente.- ¿Decía algo?

-Maldito Zorro como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a…-Las palabras del Ambu fueron interrumpidas por el puño de Naruto, quien estrello la cabeza contra el muro con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle el cráneo.

-He dicho, que lo siento ¿No me escuchaste?

Tsunade trato de recuperar el aliento unos segundos, al regresar a ver a su lado el miembro del consejo, este había desaparecido dejando detrás de él solo un charco amarillento, manchando su alfombra.

-¡Shisune el informe!-

La fiel asistente de la Hokage entro rápidamente.

-Aquí tienes Naruto-kun-Dijo entregando una carpeta.

Naruto se limitó a ojear la carpeta, aunque claramente su mente estaba en otra cosa.- ¿Kabuto?, hace meses no sabemos de él, ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

Shisune solo negó con la cabeza.-Algunas aldeas tienen cierto interés en él, al parecer a ganado un increíble poder, así han pedido que enviemos a lo mejor que tenemos-Trato de alabar al rubio, pero este claramente estaba ignorándola.

-¿Entonces porque no envían a Sasuke?, ¿Acaso no es el héroe todo poderoso de la guerra contra Akasuki, quien solo y sin ayuda sello el Gendo Masuo mientras peleaba con Madara?-preguntó irónicamente Naruto.

Shisune bajo la vista apenada al igual que Tsunade, pese a su posición, poco o nada habían hecho, para evitar que el Consejo manipulase la historia.-Este…fue..Nosotros…lo…lo sentimos.

Shisune buscaba alguna excusa o disculpa que pudiese justificar su falta, al igual que Tsunade, pero no había nada que pudiesen decir en su defensa.

-Naruto-Tsunade miro al rubio unos segundos antes de continuar, a cada palabra, a cada segundo podía sentir como Naruto se iba alejando más, pronto sería imposible alcanzarlo, el sería el segundo Orochimaru de la aldea.-Sé que te duele, pero.

-No vine aquí por sus patéticas excusas-Naruto apretó nuevamente los dientes, mientras trataba de ignorar a la espectral figura que nuevamente jalaba su conciencia lejos de su cuerpo con esa hipnótica voz que la caracterizaba.-Solo díganme que quieren de mi…así podre largarme de una vez.

Tsunade, suspiró profundamente antes de hacer uso de su última carta.-Naruto, tal vez el consejo haya tenido razón al no considerarte como candidato para Hokage.

Naruto miro unos segundo a Tsunada antes de asentir.-Interesante teoría, ¿cuál es tu punto?

Shizune miró horrorizada aquella reacción, Naruto apenas si había cambiado su semblante ante la insinuación de Tsunade, pero lo que más la aterro fue que esa mirada perdida parecía haber ganado fuerza.

-E…E…Estas dejando que esto te consuma-Tsunae miro nuevamente a Naruto reuniendo todo su valor, si esto fallaba, no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias.-Un Hokage ve el bienestar de su pueblo por sobre todo, incluso su propia persona, está dispuesto a sacrificar su rpopia vida por la villa, ¡pero tu estas enfadado por no recibir reconocimiento por una guerra donde miles murieron!, chico estas teniendo una rabieta infantil, ¿qué clase de idiota pondría a semejante inmaduro de Hokage?

Con ese discurso Tsunade espero poder lograr alguna reacción por parte del rubio, ¡cualquiera! Deseaba presionar lo suficiente a Naruto para obligarlo a estallar, Naruto aún no había sido consumido completamente por el odio así que si provocaba una pequeña explosión podía hacer que este liberarse el estrés y se ventilase, pero eso nunca paso, en lugar de eso Naruto se limitó a sujetarse el mentón.

-Así que, según tú….soy inmaduro, así como el hecho de haber sido abandonado por mi amigos y traicionado por mi novia, me tachan como una pésima persona, incapaz de Desempeñar alguna cargo de importancia…pero Sasuke, quien ataco a los demás Kages, mato a varios miembros del consejo, así como varios cientos de ninjas en la Guerra-Esa risa extraña escapo de nuevo de los labios del rubio.- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Es la solución que he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-Yo no-Tsunade trato de decir algo, pero la enferma risa del rubio la obligo a callarse.

Shizune oía a Naruto reírse de forma infantil mientras sujetaba firmemente uno de sus kunays en un vano intento de reunir el valor necesario para no salir corriendo.

-Ciertamente es un razonamiento interesante, protege a tus compañeros y serás desechado, odia y mata a quienes te rodean y serás amado, interesante, muy interesante…..Hace algunos meses se me presento una situación muy problemática, realmente me sentí mal conmigo mismo al ser incapaz de confiar lo suficiente en ustedes, pero ahora veo que fue lo mejor, claramente ustedes también me habrían traicionado, como todos en esta aldea-Dijo Naruto una vez pudo aclarar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para articular palabras.

Shisune bajo la cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-No es cierto, nosotros jamás te hemos tra….tra..…-un profundo silencio continuo, Shisune sentía como las palabras morían en su garganta, al recordar cierto momento de su pasado.

-¿Que sucede Shisune, no puedes completar la frase?…. ¿Será que tu conciencia no te deja?-Naruto miro fijamente a ambas mujeres, antes de suspirar, si la situación continuaba el perdería el control, de nuevo.-Si la situación no fuese tan alarmante, me iría-Sujeta uno de los pergaminos donde señalaban la ubicación de Kabuto.-Lamentablemente, de momento no me es posible.

-Escapar de tus problemas nunca es la solución Naruto.

-Si tú lo dices-Naruto trato de irse pero una inmensa migraña lo ataco.

Tsunade y Shizune intercambiaron miradas mientras veían a Naruto apoyar toda su persona sobre el escritorio casi como si sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerle.

Shizune sabía que esto estaba mal, si Naruto se iba en estas circunstancias las posibilidades que abandone la villa eran del 100%, claro que mantenerlo en la villa no era una buena opción tampoco.

Tsunade rápidamente abrió los cajones de su escritorio en búsqueda de algo que pudiese usar, cualquier cosa valía, estaban al borde de iniciar el nacimiento de un nuevo enfrentamiento contra un poder que los sobrepasaba por mucho. Al final lo único que logro encontrar fue una vieja banda perteneciente a Jiraya.

-Esto tendrá que valer-Tsunade se para frente a un cabizbajo Naruto quien usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer al piso.-Naruto sé que esto puede parecerte nada más que un premio de consolación pero-Tsunade le muestra una banda con arreglos en ella.- Por favor llévala con orgullo, de la misma forma que lo hizo Jiraya.

-¿Cual…cual es el truco?-Pregunto completamente decaído.

-No hay ningún truco, la aldea necesita llenar los puestos vacíos en su nómina, y la verdad no creo nadie la merezca más que tú.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar los gritos que llenaban su cabeza y sujeto la banda entre sus dedos.

-El nombramiento oficial está programado para dentro de una semana, pero podemos hacerlo cuando regreses de esta misión.

-Paso de nombramientos.

Naruto apretó la banda entre sus dedos mientras Tsunade le quitaba dulcemente la que tenía en la cabeza.

-Esta banda es una muestra de tu nuevo rango en la villa, felicidades.

-¿Si ahora son un Shanin puedo irme de esta villa y presentarme cuando quiera?

Tsunade quiso argumentar algo en contra de eso, obviamente el titulo era solo de adorno, un premio barato para que Naruto se contentase, ya que si el trataba de irse como Jiraya lo había hecho en el pasado los Consejeros moverían mar y tierra para matarlo, pero apenas abrió la boca Shizune le piso fuertemente el pie derecho para callarla.

-Solo regresa y te invitare a todo lo que puedas comer-Dijo Shizune sujetando las manos de Naruto.- Regresaras ¿verdad? ¿Es una promesa?

Naruto asintió de forma casi metálica, mientras Shizune le ponía la banda en la cabeza.

-Entonces no te tardes.

Naruto asintió de nuevo ante las palabras de Shizune y salió de la oficina.

Ya todo estaba dicho, lo único que podían hacer Shizune o Tsunade era colocar parches aquí y allá esperando que aguantasen lo suficiente como para idear un plan.

-Naruto volverá, lo ha prometido, lo que me preocupa es lo que pasara después-Menciono Tsunade mientras señalaba la característica más problemática del rubio, el siempre cumplía sus promesas, sin importar cuál sea esta.

Shizune barajo todas sus opciones hasta que finalmente llego a un callejón sin salida.

-Cuando Naruto regrese lo emborrachare, puedo usar diversos medicamentos para incrementar mi fertilidad.

Tsunade regreso a ver horrorizada a su aprendiz.

-¿Qué clase de plan es ese?

-El mejor que hay dada nuestra actual situación-Shizune regresa a ver a su maestra con algo de miedo.-Pero si usted tiene uno mejor la escucho Tsunade sama

Tsunade quiso decir algo, replicarle a su discípula la diferencia de edad o cualquier otra cosa, pero no había nada que decir, las cartas se acababan.

-Ahora todo está en manos de Karin, ruego que haya tenido razón.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pensaba publicar este cap la próxima, próxima semana, pero viendo que no voy a poder hacer nada con mi compu (se daño) lo publico ahora, asi tengo chanse de arreglarla._**

 _ **Espero disfruten de este Cap.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo: 3

Capitulo: 3

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 _\- Toda una vida metida en una mochila –Exclamo la niña que seguía a Naruto mientras señalaba la mochila que Naruto preparada. – Una vida un poco vacía ¿verdad?_

Al escuchar la declaración Naruto examinó el resto de su casa, y no pudo evitar darle la razón, sin contar con los muebles los cuales ya habían estado cuando el departamento le fue entregado por Sarutubi, no había nada más en la casa.

Sus pertenencias personales consistían en unas pocas prendas de ropa, un despertador (el cual estaba destruido), cepillo de dientes, su equipo ninja, y un peine.

-La verdad es que si es una vida vacía-Declaro el rubio mientras sujetaba la única posesión que no había guardado en su maleta.

 _-¿Qué harás con ese viejo cuadro?-Pregunto inocentemente._

La pregunta de la aparición desconcertó un poco a Naruto, cada vez que él se encontraba con esta….cosa, podía sentir como esta ganaba fuerza e intelecto.

-Ya no queda nada aquí que valga la pena-Naruto dejo caer la foto al piso antes de salir de la casa ya completamente lista para comenzar la misión que se le había encomendado.- Al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que me ate aquí.

 _-Si tú lo dices-La chica solo camino alrededor de Naruto- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar la villa?_

-¿Crees que son incapaz de abandonar este lugar?

 _-Durante años todos los miembros de esta villa hicieron de todo para que abandonases, aun así siempre te inventabas un sinfín de escusas para volver, así que no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto durara tu deseo de irte, antes de que regreses con la cola entre las piernas a arrodillarte claro._

-Me iré y ¡no volveré!

La figura simplemente asintió mientras veía a Naruto salir de su departamento tras haber metido toda su vida en una mochila.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

En lo más profundo de una lúgubre y cavernosa cueva, un hombre de gran estatura caminaba con paso firme y seguro seguido por dos figuras más pequeñas: un hombre joven más pequeño y una mujer con el pelo azulado.

\- Hay noticias– Dijo este hombre saludándolo firmemente.

\- Habla – Contestó secamente la sombra de mayor tamaño.

\- Hemos recibido el aviso de que Naruto Uzumaki ya recibió la misión.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Se preguntó. – Pensé que tardaría unos días aun en mandárnoslo.

-No estamos seguros del por qué el apuro, pero debería salir de Konoha esta misma tarde.

-Genial-La sombra mira al único integrante femenino del lugar.-Ya sabes que hacer.

-Como usted ordene.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Naruto caminaba por la calle, esquivando a los ciudadanos que iban en dirección opuesta a la de él. Seguramente para coger el mejor sitio para observar la ceremonia de presentación de Sasuke. Forzó la marcha aumentando la velocidad, mientras sentía una inmensa rabia crecer en su corazón.

"No importa, nada importa" Se repetía mentalmente Naruto mientras se veía rodeado por las miradas de los transeúntes. "Esta vez es la definitiva, terminó esta misión…. y me voy por unas vacaciones"

Poco a poco las calles iban quedándose vacías de personas mientras las tiendas cerraban con motivo de la celebración del futuro Hokage. Al final nadie quedo entre él y las puertas abiertas de par en par de la aldea.

-Incluso los guardias se fueron-Naruto rió un poco.- Creo nos estamos confiando demasiado.

Sin embargo Naruto no estaba tan solo como esperaba, no hubo dado un paso fuera de la villa cuando un pedrusco de tamaño considerable se estrelló dolorosamente en su cabeza.

-¡Llegas tarde!- Gritó la ex integrante del equipo Taka, Karin.

-¿Karin que se supones haces aquí?... ¡¿Y porque me lanzaste una roca?!-Pregunto mientras sujetaba la roca manchada con su sangre.

Karin solo se acercó al rubio con intenciones poco claras.

-Soy tu refuerzo en esta misión Baka, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? ¿Acaso Tsunade olvidó mencionarlo?

Naruto sintió deseos de gritar al escuchar la última declaración. Era bastante obvio que Tsunade no lo iba a dejar salir de la aldea sin una escolta, bueno, al menos no era alguien con quien el estuviese relacionado directamente.

-Está bien-Naruto se frotó la cabeza antes de suspirar derrotado. -¿Alguien más vendrá con nosotros?-Preguntó mientras checaba los alrededores.

Karin solo miro hacia otro lado molesta.-Creí el chico perro vendría, pero parece que no lo hará.

Naruto dio un paso para atrás mientras veía a Karin apretar los dientes "¿Acaso está gruñéndome?"

-¿Un mal día?–Le pregunto Naruto con interés.

Karin le miró de reojo y sonrió falsamente.

-No es nada. Estoy bien.

-Sabes, soy experto en falsas apariencias–Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella. – Y la tuya es bastante mala.

Karin le miro unos segundos mientras estrechaba los ojos para mirarle mejor.

\- Tú tampoco tienes pinta de haber empezado bien el día ¿Sabes?

Naruto aparto su vista de ella y suspiro.

\- No… ha sido un día bastante… - No consiguió terminar la frase.

\- ¿Molesto? – Concluyo ella.

-Más bien… lleno de gente molesta– Contesto mirando hacia la puerta. – Gente que ni siquiera te deja desayunar tranquilo.

\- Vaya – Dijo sonriendo. – Eso me suena. Ni bien he terminado mi turno nocturno tengo esta misión, no he podido ir a mi casa a cambiarme, ni que se diga desayunar.

\- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó y antes de que ella dijera alguna cosa más el estómago de ambos gruño como señal y sentencia.

Una leve risa los invadió.

-Supongo la respuesta es clara.

-Así parece.

-¿Esperamos a que el chico perro venga?

-No creo Kiba vaya a venir- "Tampoco deseo verlo"- Así que vámonos.

Naruto y Karin se miraron un rato mientras sus estómagos seguían protestando por comida, pero debido a que la mayoría de los locales habían cerrado producto de la festividad, ambos decidieron conseguir algo de comida de camino a su objetivo.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade miro hacia debajo de la torre Hokage, donde una gran cantidad de gente se había reunido, incluso gente de otras villas habían venido a presenciar el momento donde el nuevo Hokage se pondría por primera vez el dichoso sombrero de paja.

-Es una gran muchedumbre-Exclamo discretamente Sasuke quien se encontraba justo detrás de Tsunade.- ¿Segura que no puedo quemar a unos cientos accidentalmente? Ya sabes para detener esto.

-Déjalo de una vez Sasuke, si realmente te preocupa Naruto has que esta decisión valga la pena, demuéstrale que los hombres que te pusieron en este cargo no están equivocados.

-Con ese tono de voz casi pareciese tú crees el nombrarme Hokage es una decidió correcta-Declaro a forma de broma Sasuke.

Tsunade puso una mueca difícil de identificar.

-Es la decisión del consejo.

Sasuke torció los labios mientras veía a la gente festejar por el nuevo Hokage, el Héroe de la guerra, e hizo un ruido molesto.

-¿Por esta gente quería ser el Hokage Naruto?-Sasuke se ríe de lado.- Si no son más que un rebaño de ovejas, creen como única verdad cualquier cosa que les dicen los de arriba.

-Por esa razón debes arrearlos de forma prudente, nueva Hokage-Declaro el Feudal de Fuego quien traía en sus manos el dichoso sombrero.

Tsunade y Sasuke frente al Feudal torcieron sus bocas en la mejor imitación que tenían de una sonrisa.

-Toda la gente que está debajo será tu responsabilidad, y aunque son importantes para el crecimiento del país como grupo, por separado son casi insectos, por eso cuídalos Sasuke, asegúrate ninguno de ellos se aleje demasiado del rebaño, a nadie le gusta tratar con los descarriados.

Las palabras del Feudal eran duras, aun así fueron pronunciadas con un tono de vos muy dulce.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo señor- Contesto Sasuke pasivamente.

-Sé que lo harás….seguramente lo harás-El Feudal sujeto con firmeza los hombros de Sasuke.- Tienes el puesto por el cual tu clan estuvo dispuesto a traicionar la aldea. Demuéstrales a todos que los anteriores Hokages se equivocaron por no poner a un Uchiha en la nómina de posibles candidatos a Hokage.

La sola mención de su extinto clan hizo que el inmenso orgullo de Sasuke asomase su fea cabeza. El Feudal tenía razón, talvez no se había ganado el puesto de la forma en que hubiese deseado, pero estaba aquí, estaba a nada de recibir el preciado sombrero por el cual su padre había condenado a su clan. El demostraría que la decisión de sus antecesores de relevar al clan Uchiha a tareas de vigilancia en la aldea había sido un error.

-Entiendo señor, lo hare.

El Feudal sonrió antes de palmear al Uchiha en la cabeza.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Tsunade veía con burla como el Feudal se aprovechaba del desmedido orgullo de Sasuke para convencerlo finalmente de tomar el cargo, quería reírse pero no era el momento de hacerlo.

Detrás de Tsunade, Shizune examinaba el panorama general.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que Naruto se fuese- Dijo Shizune quien se sentía muy mal al ver a toda este gente reunida aclamando a Sasuke-Hubiera sido demasiado para Naruto.

-Tal vez, ¿Pero cómo crees que reaccione cuando encuentre al nuevo Hokage en mi lugar?- Pregunto Tsunade viendo como el Feudal seguía usando el orgullo de Sasuke para manipularlo. "Es igual que un niño mimado"

-Esperemos que para entonces las cosas se hayan calmado un poco-Shisune solo apretó sus manos.-De lo contrario habrá muchos problemas.- Tsunade no ha pensado que si….tal vez si usted se hubiese negado a aquello, la situación no sería tan complicada.

Tsunade miro con mucho odio a su aprendiz, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con "aquello", y no era algo de lo que quisiese hablar.-Te dije que jamás lo nombrases de nuevo, no tienes la más remota idea de lo que pasara si alguien se entera, ese tipo de rumores se expanden muy rápido en Konoha, si él se enterase, no habría fuerza en la tierra que impida que nos arranquen la piel.

-Pero Tsunade, creo que tal vez pudimos solucionarlo de otra manera…estoy segura que esto se sabrá tarde o temprano, no podremos ocultarlo por siempre, incluso Hinata llegó a enterarse ¿Que le hace pensar que todo el clan Hyuga no lo sabe ya?

Tsunade reflexiono por unos segundos la pregunta de su aprendiz, era algo muy probable que su pequeño secreto ya fuese de conocimiento general dentro del Consejo. Tal Vez Hiashi no había dicho nada en su momento, pero eso no significase que no usará dicho conocimiento para chantajearla a futuro, más que nada por la situación de su primogénita.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-Que te olvides de eso he dicho, no podemos manejarnos en él tal vez, lo hecho no puede cambiar.

Shizune quiso seguir protestando, pero cuando levanto la cabeza se topó con las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes.

-Tiene razón Tsusame, es inútil llorar sobre el pasado.

Tsunade lanzó una mirada agresiva sobre todos los curiosos, para que estos las dejasen en paz.-Solo bórralo de tu mente, no dejes que te afecte-Repitió más para sí mismo, que para que su discípula le escuchase.

Shisune asintió dócilmente, pero cuando levantó su vista, _una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó la aldea lanzando el sombrero de Hokage a volar_ _._ Shisune cerró de nuevo los ojos para protegerlos del polvo, pero al volver a abrirlos.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Naruto y Karin habían logrado encontrar alimento en un pequeño puesto a no más de unos 30 minutos de la aldea, el local era pequeño y se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a la venta de golosinas.

-Se supone que es una celebración, ¿no? – Pregunto Karin ante un sorprendido Naruto. – ¡Pues celebrémoslo! ¡Viejo, una botella de sake y dos vasos! ¡Ya!

Naruto solo movió sus cejas mientras veía a Karin exigir su bebida alcohólica.

-¿Que se supones estamos celebrando?-Pregunto Naruto cuando la curiosidad supero a su sentido común.

Karin, quien se había tomado la primera botella de Sake casi como si fuese agua, solo sonrió antes de señalar la banda en su frente.

-¿Acaso no eres un Shanin ahora?

-Bueno si, pero….

\- Si ellos se divierten y lo celebran nosotros también. – Dijo cogiendo una nueva botella de la mano del dueño del puesto ambulante. – También tenemos motivos, ¡te han ascendido a Sannin! Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

Naruto miro como Karin llenaba un vaso antes de ofrecérselo a él.

-Felicidades chico… Eres todo un ninja.

Naruto la miro seria mente por unos segundos. "Qué demonios" Pensó levantando también su vaso. "Ha ahogar las penas."

-¡Felicidades!–Gritaron al unísono antes de ingerir de un solo bocado todo el contenido del vaso.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Naruto se levantó completamente sediento, además de que la migraña lo estaba matando.

-Es oficial, odio el Alcohol-Exclamo Naruto mientras buscaba a tientas un poco de agua.

Después de al menos unos 5 minutos donde se movió prácticamente en modo automático logro darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su departamento, es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Naruto en voz alta, pero nadie le respondió.

Naruto se movió un poco más por la habitación hasta toparse con una puerta la cual llevaba a una especie de balcón.

-Recuerdo este lugar-Naruto forzó su atrofiado cerebro y pudo recordar un poco más del cómo había llegado. – ¿Karin?

Un gemido molesto se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

-¿Karin eres tú?

-Sí, lo soy-Le respondió una voz cansada envuelta en cobijas.-Si sigues gritando tendré que matarte, así que cállate.

Naruto solo se rio ante la posibilidad de que Karin pudiese matarlo.

-Lamento despertarte, voy por algo de agua, ¿Quieres te traiga algo?

Karin solo saco una mano de entre las cobijas.

-En el velador deben estar mis gafas, alcánzamelas.

Así lo hizo, antes de salir en búsqueda del baño, para su fortuna sus neuronas aún tienen suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo al lugar correcto.

No bien Naruto hubo salido de la habitación babosa de unos 30 centímetros de largo se colocó frente a la cama ocupada por Karin.

-Tsunade sama exige des tu reporte Karin.

Karin saco su cabeza de entre las cobijas con odio, miro a la babosa por unos segundos considerando seriamente lanzarle sal, pero al final asintió sin muchas ganas.

-Aquí es peligroso, vamos a otro lugar-Respondió Karin mientras sujetaba a la babosa y la llevaba a un lugar que ella consideraba más seguro.

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Se desvistió completamente dejando que el agua fría de la ducha se llevase su malestar y el dolor de cabeza, pero cuando iba cerrar la llave, decidió checar algunos recordatorios que la vida había grabado en su piel.

Marcas de diversa índole cubrían todo su cuerpo, todas ellas eran producto de heridas que hubiesen matado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a él, pero aun cuando el poder del zorro lo había salvado del final, las heridas habían dejado su piel marcada; mordeduras de diversos tipos cubrían gran parte de sus brazos, en su pecho cerca de su hombro justo encima de su corazón estaba un recordatorio que Sasuke le había dejado cuando este decidió abandonar la aldea, algunas quemaduras se podían ver en sus piernas, estas eran las más dolorosas de ver, ya que eran un recordatorio permanente de las veces que los aldeanos trataron de matarlo. Daba igual lo que intentara hacer, esas malditas marcas nunca se terminaban de ir, era como un recordatorio permanente del odio que la villa le tenía, todo grabado en su piel.

"Admitámoslo de una vez. ¿Por qué iba a elegirte él a ti? ¿Quién querría estar contigo con semejante cuerpo?" Pensó Naruto mientras sus uñas se enterraban profundamente en el musculo.

Se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? No me queda nada.

Cerró la llave y al salir observo de nuevo el espejo. Allí con algo de miedo reviso la coloración poco común en sus ojos, el uno rojo como la sangre, el otro azul como el mar.

-Aterrador-Susurro Naruto mientras examinaba su reflejo.

Naruto había perdido un ojo en la pelea contra Sasuke, en ese momento a nadie le importo ese hecho, ni a el mismo se preocupó, se curaría de todos modos, además de que los recursos médicos que se disponía en la alianza estaban concentrados en otras cosas más importantes. Curar a Sasuke de sus heridas por ejemplo.

Claro que cuando el por fin pudo recuperar la vista los médicos que le atendían vieron que si había sido importante.

Debido a que Naruto había curado su ojo usando el poder del zorro, su ojo no sano normalmente, ahora tenía una coloración rojiza y su pupila estaba rasgada de forma vertical. Los aldeanos no habían tardado en crear rumores acerca de eso, "un recordatorio de que el Kiuby habitaba dentro de él, esperando a cualquier descuido para escapar" era el más popular de los comentarios, pero no el único, algunos incluso profetizaban que pronto el zorro se apoderaría de su cuerpo por lo que se debían tomar "medidas preventivas"

Tsunade y Shizune le habían ofrecido la opción de extirpar ese ojo y colocarle otro, claro que Naruto había rechazado, primero porque no quedaban existencias tras la guerra, así que reemplazar su ojo significaba arrancarle uno a alguien, segundo era que no había garantía de que ese ojo fuese compatible con él, tercero y posiblemente la razón que ahora tenía más peso para Naruto actualmente, era el hecho que su nuevo ojo le daba algunas ventajas, entre las cuales había logrado identificar; una notoria mejoría en su visión nocturna, una aparente inmunidad al Genjutsu, entre otras que aún no estaban del todo claras.

 **-Los ojos son la ventana del alma-Exclamo el zorro dentro de su cabeza.**

Y era verdad, en su actual situación, sus ojos se habían vuelto el claro reflejo de su alma, la mitad consumida por el odio, la otra mitad congelada en la soledad.

 _ **-Creo que comparto la opinión de Tsunade, estas teniendo la rabieta de un niño.** _

\- Piensa lo que quieras saco de pulgas. Me he cansado de dar todo para no recibir nada a cambio.

 **-Entonces demuéstralo. Durante toda tu vida has hecho de todo y para todos. Defendiste lo ideales de Jiraya y cumpliste tu deber como ninja de Konoha durante la guerra. Siempre te moviste hacia los demás, ayudándoles y haciéndoles la vida más fácil. Pero nunca has hecho nada para ti mismo chico – El Kyubi le miro con tranquilidad mientras Naruto le observaba entre extrañado y atento a lo que decía. – A partir de ahora, haz lo que tú quieras y como tú quieras. Sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.**

Naruto no supo que decir, ¿Qué quería el?, en un principio pensó en su deseo de ser Hokage, pero ¿Ese había sido realmente su deseo? En varias ocasiones maldijo el trabajo que hacían Shizune y Sakura para ayudar a Tsunade, ¿Si de verdad él hubiese querido ser Hokage no debería haber puesto de su parte y haber aprendido todo cuanto pudiese? ¿Acaso su sueño no valía el sacrificio?

Naruto pensó por unos minutos en eso, hora su sueño de ser Hokage no le parecía más que una rabieta infantil que el gritaba en un desesperado intento de llamar la atención. Algo sin un valor real.

Luego estaba Sakura, él la había amado, pese a sus errores, pese a sus defectos, él la había amado con locura, eso era una verdad, pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le gustaba de ella? ¿Todo? eso no era una respuesta, ya que el reconocía que Sakura tenía varias cosas que el odiaba.

 **-Supongo que en algún momento tu sueño de ser Hokage no fue más que una obsesión al igual que Sakura.**

Naruto siguió auto analizando su vida, y descubrió que el zorro tenía razón, él nunca había hecho algo porque él así lo quisiese: fue tras Sasuke por la promesa que tenía con Sakura, se hizo ninja porque Sarutobi lo incentivo a hacerlo, fue de viaje con Jiraya de nuevo por su promesa con Sakura, Quiso ser Hokage y defender a toda la aldea por Iruka. Pero él nunca tuvo una meta propia, algo nacido de su deseo personal, de su propia codicia.

El Kiuby sonrió al ver como Naruto parecía estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, talvez había encontrado una oportunidad.

 _-_ **Si lo que necesitas es un objetivo puedo darte uno.**

-¿Incluye masacrar a toda una villa?

El zorro rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

 **-Nada de eso, es solo un objetivo simple, algo que se puede completar en el transcurso de esta misión.**

-¿Y que sería?

El demonio se froto sus colas en antelación, claro que no podía lanzarse de lleno, un error y el deplorable estado de su carcelero jugaría en su contra, por lo que decidió ir a algo fácil primero.

 **-Encontrar una hembra humana que te haga compañía, me parece un buen objetivo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás hacerlo?**

Naruto examinó minuciosamente cada palabra dicha por el demonio, si bien el zorro y el tenían una relación mucho mejor que en un principio, podía ser un error confiar ciegamente en un demonio.

-Supongo que suena razonable, eso creo.

 **-Solo una chica, no estoy diciendo que te cases o que la embaraces, solo busca una chica que pueda acompañarte, ya sabes, llenar un poco el lugar que Sakura dejo.**

Naruto no pudo responder, la mención de su vieja compañera de equipo fue un golpe que casi lo tumbó, pero se las arregló como para asentir. Su nuevo objetivo era conocer una chica, podía hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-/-/-/-/-Separador Dramático-/-/-/-/-

Karin coloco un sello en cada una de las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraba antes de sentarse frente a la babosa que había traído consigo, no conocía lo suficiente a Naruto, pero estaba segura que él no entraría al baño de mujeres de forma imprudente, por lo que una barrera que asegurase ningún sonido saliese de este cuarto era más que suficiente.

-Tsunade se impacienta Karin-Replicó la babosa.

Karin solo maldijo por lo bajo a la bien dotada Shanin, ella no era una de sus discípulas para tener que obedecer sus órdenes, ni siquiera era un ninja de Konoha en estado activo. Pero este no era el momento de recordárselo.

-Sí, sí, ya voy….aquí Karin reportándose, vieja.

Dentro de una de las oficinas del hospital de Konoha Tsunade pudo escuchar la voz de Karin salir de la babosa que ella tenía enfrente, era uno de los poderes especiales de su invocación.

-Te has tardado, creo haberte dicho que quería un reporte diario a las 10 de la noche en punto.

Las palabras llegaron a Karin con la misma intensidad y tono en el que fueron pronunciadas pero esta ni se inmuto.

-Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, si no le gusta, porque no envía mejor a una de sus queridísimas discípulas y me reemplaza.

Ante la respuesta de Karin, Tsunade solo pudo guardar silencio, punto para Karin.

-Dejando eso de lado, mi reporte-Karin se ajustó los lentes-Como ya les había dicho la situación de Naruto no es otra más que manifestaciones psicológicas de mucho estrés.

Tsunade en esta ocasión no se quedó callada.

-Imposible, Naruto no posee ninguno de los efectos físicos que acompañaría a alguien con paranoia generada por excesivo estrés presentaría. La irritabilidad, inquietud, nerviosismo, ansiedad, angustia, están presentes, pero obviamente son causados por otro factor.

Karin solo se froto los ojos cansada, quería terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-Como ya dije la razón por la que los síntomas físicos no se han mostrado en Naruto es porque tiene a un demonio de 92 toneladas sellado en su interior.

El silencio por parte de Tsunade, hizo que Karin asumiese que la Shanin no entendía su razonamiento.

-Naruto es un Jinchuriki, el poder del Kiuby ya ha demostrado que es capaz de curar todo tipo de heridas en su portador, incluso las auto infligidas. ¿De qué otra forma puede explicar que sea capaz de seguir en pie cuando en su reporte, el no ha dormido más de 8 horas en el último mes?

-Eso no comprueba nada.

-Verdad, pero por esa misma razón mi hipótesis no puede negarse tampoco.

Tsunade entrecruzo sus dedos mientras veía a su invocación, era casi como si estuviese viendo a Karin.

-Asumamos lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo explicas que Naruto hable solo?

-Naruto no habla solo, ¡Tiene a un demonio atrapado dentro!

-Ninguno de los Jinchurikis anteriores ha demostrado una cualidad similar a la suya.

-Es que tenemos a los Jinchurikis tan bien investigados-Dijo con sarcasmo-El chico está dolido por ser abandonado, cabreado por la traición de sus compañeros, y por si fuese poco tiene a un demonio mordiéndole las bolas, me sorprende que no haya matado a nadie todavía.

Tsunade no podía negar eso, ninjas hechos y derechos habían enviado su carrera por un tubo por mucho menos de lo que ya le había pasado a Naruto. Ella mismo había sido un testigo silencioso de lo que un malentendido podía acarrear en la mente de un ninja capaz de destruir pueblos enteros con sólo sus manos.

"Orochimaru nunca le perdonó a Sarutobi por no nombrarlo Hokage"

-Vale, asumamos tienes razón ¿Qué harás para arreglarlo?

Ahora era el momento de Karin para guardar silencio.

-Te escucho Karin, ¿Qué harás?

Karin casi podía ver la sonrisa confiada de la Shanin en la babosa.

-Usare drogas y algunos otros métodos para ayudar a mitigar el cansancio provocado por el estrés acumulado.

-¿Eso puede sacarnos de la situación en la que estamos?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Tsunade-Jamás se me habría ocurrido...eres una genio.

Karin apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por no insultar a la Shanin -Nada de lo que haga servirá para que Naruto se retracte si ya ha tomado una decisión.

-Esa no es una opción Karin.

Karin asintió por primera vez de acuerdo con Tsunade, cuando Orochimaru había abandonado Konoha no había tenido ni una fracción del poder que Naruto tenía ahora, si el rubio alocado se entregaba por completo a la locura que lo consumía, sólo Dios sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-Fuiste enviada en esta misión para evitar Naruto deserte, no te atrevas a decepcionarme.

-Por favor no mienta Tsunade, me envió en esta misión porque no tenía a nadie más-Karin sonríe de medio lado, casi podía ver la cara desencajada de Tsunade-El chico está roto por dentro, todos quienes decían ser sus amigos lo abandonaron o traicionaron, ademas...

-¡Yo nunca lo traicione!-Interrumpo Tsunade gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Karin se sintió algo impresionado por lo fácil que había sido sacar de sus casillas a la Shanin.

-Entonces el que le provocase a la Hyuga un coma por miedo a que esta contase algo de lo sucedido en el hospital esa tarde se cataloga ¿Cómo?

Tsunade se quedó en blanco ante la sola insinuación.

-Co…co…co…mo ¿cómo lo sabes?

Karin ahora sonrió con más ganas, incluso podía ver que la expresión confiada de la babosa había desaparecido.

-No es ningún secreto lo que pasó ese día, no para un médico al menos, mucho menos que el estado de la Hyuga es provocado por una potente droga la cual ingresa a su cuerpo por la misma entra venosa que le provee la solución salina que la alimenta.

Tsunade no sabía qué decir, sentía como su todo se caía como si fuese un castillo de naipes frente a sus ojos. Acaso aquellos secretos que había creído sellar bajo 7 llaves ¿Eran de conocimiento público?

Karin disfruto el silencio, ella nunca habría tenido el valor de contarle esas cosas a Tsunade de frente, pero en este momento que la Shanin tenía las manos y piernas encadenadas, además de que entre ambas habían varios kilómetros, podía darse el lujo de ser honesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio?-Pregunto Tsunade después de varios minutos donde no habia podido articular palabra.

Karin se permitió una sonrisa confiada, tenía a la Shanin en la palma de la mano. ¿Pero de que le servía? Lo único que ella quería con desesperación estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, y no era como si Tsunade pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

-Yo cumpliré esta misión como lo desee, no quiero que usted me esté molestando. Haré todo lo que pueda para que Naruto regrese a la villa, pero como ya lo he dicho no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que él se quede en Konoha.

Tsunade tardó varios minutos en comprender las palabras de Karin, había esperado que ella fuese la primera en chantajearla, la primera de muchos chantajes que seguramente vendrían.

-Carta blanca, ¿Eso es todo lo que deseas?

-De momento.

"Claro, porque conformarse con tan poco, cuando con una palabra estoy acabada"

Karin se paró lista para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta una obviedad la asalto.

-Si de verdad desean que Naruto se quede en la aldea lo que necesitan es conseguirle una nueva ancla, veré que puedo hacer con eso, pero no prometo nada, el rubio no es mi color.

Tsunade no dijo nada, espero por unos segundos, pero solo silencio.

-Karin ya dejo a mi clon Tsunade-Dijo la babosa al ver que su invocadora no hacía nada.

-Lo sé Katsuyu, lo sé.

La babosa se quedó viendo a Tsunade unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿De verdad la situación es tan mala?

-Naruto está a nada de convertirse en el segundo Orochimaru de la aldea.

Katsuyu asintió muy dolida antes esa revelación.

-Karin a mencionado que Naruto necesita un ancla… ¿acaso Sakura murió?

-Es algo difícil de explicar.

-Ya veo ¿Puedo hablar con Naruto o Sakura al respecto?

-Agradecería te mantuvieras alejada de Naruto, que piense lo seguimos es lo último que deseamos, en cuanto a Sakura, ella tienes sus propias preocupaciones, pero si, ella podría explicártelo mejor.

-Muchas gracias.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento la tardanza en todos mis trabajos, pero mi computadora se ha dañado y he perdido todos los borradores que tenía adelantados, debido a que parece no hay forma de recuperar nada, planeo saltarme el arco que tenía escrito y comenzar con otro nuevo, eso va para todos mis fics.

De nuevo me disculpo por las molestias.

Agradezco como siempre a mi buen amigo Káiser por ayudarme con la historia.

Sin más que decir aquí mi historia espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde muy joven a Naruto le aterraban dormir por las noches, en especial porque más que sueños, lo que acompañaba al rubio mientras dormía por las noches eran recuerdos de las veces que el pueblo de Konoha trato de matarlo, recuerdos muy vividos.

Sin embargo desde que Naruto comenzó este viaje con Karin sus horribles sueños/recuerdos pareciesen haberse quedado en Konoha, en lugar de eso Naruto ahora era capaz de soñar con inmensas planicies verdes, cielos azules y una pequeña cabaña allí en medio de toda esa paz. Más o menos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade suspiraba de nuevo mientras leía el reporte que Karin le había enviado mediante un cuervo respecto al estado de su misión.

-Karin parece tener más madera de médica que Sakura, Tsunade sensei- Las palabras de Shizune trajeron de a la realidad a Tsunade.-Talvez debamos tomar más enserio sus otros trabajos.

Tsunade gruño ante esa declaración-Me impresiona lo que ha podido averiguar en solo unos días, pero no ha hecho nada tan impresionante, ambas ya sabíamos estaba mal, solo le dio un enfoque diferente a lo que nosotras descubrimos. - Ella también habría podido hacerlo si no tuviese el trabajo de ser Hokage, la directora del Hospital, y la organización de la ceremonia de traspaso de poder.

-No ha hecho nada tan impresionante, ambas ya sabíamos estaba mal, solo le dio un enfoque diferente a lo que nosotras descubrimos.

-Si usted lo dice Tsunade sensei- Shizune solo levanto un pequeño frasco lleno de sangre.-Le hare todas las pruebas que conozco, tendrá los resultados para mañana a más tardar.

-Te lo encargo.

Karin había enviado datos y una muestra de sangre de Naruto. Según ella, en la aldea había un factor todavía desconocido el cual afectaba negativamente en el rubio. Claro que no había especificado nada, pero todos los resultados que ella había recolectado señalaban a que la condición de Naruto era agravada por un tercero.

La primera sospecha de Tsunade apuntaba hacia el Consejo de Konoha, durante años los viejos habían inventado un sinfín de planes para hacerse con el control del Kyuby, ¡todos con desastrosos desenlaces! Sin embargo tras ver como uno de los miembros más inútiles de Consejo de Konoha optaba por tácticas más agresivas para intimidar a Naruto, ella quería creer que los esfuerzos de los viejos se estaban centrados en ponerle una correa a Sasuke. De ser eso cierto podía decirse que habían dejado de lado su idea de controlar al Kyuby, al menos de momento. Pero el daño que le ocasionaron a lo largo de los años podía aun estar latente.

Como segundo sospechoso estaba el Feudal de Fuego, con su creciente campaña de terror e intimidación sobre las otras aldeas ninja a plena potencia, le convenía tener el control directo de Naruto para respaldar sus acciones, incluso si eso significaba ponerse en contra del Consejo de Konoha. Sin embargo el movimiento le parecía muy furtivo, incluso para alguien tan acostumbrado a una política que incluía asesinatos, extorción y chantaje.

Como último sospechoso estaba el actual Hokage. Era bien sabido por todos que la derrota no era un trago que el orgulloso Uchiha aceptaría sin más, ¿Talvez estaba usando su Sharingan para presionar un nuevo combate? Era descabellado, pero posible, Sasuke había desposado a Sakura, aun cuando estuvo a nada de matarla varias veces en el pasado ¡Y más de uno de los miembros de tal generación habían expresado su preocupación por dicho hecho!

Tsunade se froto la cabeza en un esfuerzo de calmar la creciente migraña que sentía.

-Debí mandar a matar a ese Uchiha cuando se me presento la oportunidad.

Tsuade recordó como en su momento incluso el Consejo de Konoha estuvo de acuerdo en que eliminar a Sasuke era lo mejor opción para la aldea. Y ella estaba segura de que de haberlo hecho la situación seria distinta en esos momentos, ¡sin embargo! se había dejado manipular por las palabras evangelizadoras de un idiota que creía en imposibles, y los ruegos sin sentido de actual discípula para no acceder a tal petición.

-Debe haber una salida a este problema-Tsunade se frota la cabeza con desesperación.-Una que no incluya la deserción de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, o de un sacrificio desmedido de vidas para matarlo antes de que nos abandone.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Tsunade no pudieron continuar al ver como Sarada entraba a su oficina.

-Sarada creo haberle dicho a Shizune que no quería ser interrumpida.

Sarada solo levanto sus hombros en señal de que no le podía importar menos la situación actual.

-Tengo los resultados que me pidió con urgencia Tsunade, y son positivos-Sarada levanta la carpeta ante la mirada aterrada Tsunade.-El tiempo que Sasuke paso con Orochimaru no paso en balde, nuestro poderoso Hokage es estéril.

Tsunade alejo rápidamente sus pensamientos de Naruto y trato de enfocarlos en el problema que ahora tenía frente a ella. ¿Qué tipo de problemas les traería esta información? Era bien sabido que: Sasuke, el Consejo de Konoha, incluso el propio Feudal de fuego esperaban con impaciencia que Sakura pariese sus primeros hijos. Sería el renacer del clan Uchiha y con ello el reforzamiento del poderío militar de la aldea.

-¿Pero Sakura? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Ella aborto! ¿Verdad?

Tsunade era incapaz de articular ideas coorentes mientras anticipaba el desastre que el consejo o el feudal podrían causar cuando esta información saliese a la luz.

-El material genético de Sasuke Uchiha fue dañado de forma deliberada, no me extrañaría que Orochimaru lo hiciese para asegurarse de que no habría un Uchiha fuera de su control. Los abortos espontáneos que sufre su estudiante fueron causados debido a eso, las heridas que sufrió en la pasada guerra ninja no tienen nada que ver con ello, simplemente el cuerpo de Sakura es incapaz de mantener vivo a un organismo…..tan "ajeno", dudo que alguna mujer sea capaz de hacerlo con toda sinceridad. Lo cual a su vez explica perfectamente por qué ninguna de las mujeres que han visitado la cama del Uchiha está en cinta.

Tsunade asintió de forma mecánica, ella como directora del hospital sabia de primera mano que el actual Hokage tenía varios encuentros nocturnos en el hospital de la aldea, y que varias enfermeras habían en su momento presumido que esperaban usurpar el puesto de esposa del Uchija a Sakura, además tras conocerlo antes de que este dejase la aldea, ella podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer con tal de lograr el renacer de su clan. ¡Y no era nada lindo!

-Esto es un problema-Tsunade recoge con manos temblorosas la carpeta que Sarada le ofrecía.- Puedes retirarte y te recuerdo esto es máximo secreto, ni una palabra.

-Hai, Hai.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura estaba fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, esperando pacientemente la salida de Sarada.

-Entonces ¿Qué dijo al respecto?

Sarada solo cerró discretamente la puerta detrás de ella sin responder.

-Está pensando.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Sarada torció su cara con desagrado.-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- ¿Acaso ella tenía alguna obligación de solucionar los problemas de Sakura?

-Por favor Sarada, no sé qué hacer ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasara si Sas…. el consejo se entera de que no puedo tener hijos con Sharingan?

-Sabes bien que las posibilidades de que tuvieses un descendiente capaz de usar el Sharingan eran casi nulas en un principio Sakura. Incluso entre dos Uchiha pura sangre, la posibilidad de que sus hijos tengan el sharingan con menores del 30%, considerando tú….

-¡Cállate!

Sarada se quedó en silencio escuchando el grito desgarrador de Sakura.

-Ya lo sé, siempre lo supe, yo, yo…

Al ser incapaz de continuar Sakura comienza a llorar.

-Talvez esa actuación de lágrimas y desesperación valiesen para que Tsunade y Shizune te ayudasen sin preguntar nada, o que Naruto fuese a tu encuentro cual caballero en brillante armadura, pero a mí no me podría importar menos tus problemas. Tú te metiste en este problema solita Haruno, ¡No tengo porque sacarte de él! Así que con tu permiso regreso a mis labores.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, nunca había visto semejante reacción contra ella, tan llena de odio, al mismo tiempo se sintió desamparada, pues Sarada tenía razón, durante años ella había dependido de sus lágrimas para avanzar, ya sea Tsunade o Shizune, cualquiera de ellas siempre estaba dispuestas a ayudarla cuando ella comenzaba a llorar, y Naruto. O Naruto, se sentía tan desprotegida ahora que él estaba tan lejos, tan sola, justo como una cría rodeada de depredadores hambrientos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Naruto había sido su guardián? Cuanta falta le hacía falta ahora.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?–Exclamo Sakura, tratando de acercarse a ella. ¿Acaso te he hecho algo?

Sarada se froto la cabeza no había sido su intención ser tan dura con Sakura, pero simplemente no podía aguantarla, la rosada era la personificación de todo lo que ella odiaba, ella estuvo en el mejor grupo de la generación, con los mejores compañeros posibles, con el mejor maestro casi una leyenda, tuvo a la mejor profesora cuando decidió ser médica. En otras palabras Sakura tuvo todo en su vida para triunfar, todo en orden y arregladito, todo listo y toda la gente que le rodeaba estaba lista para ayudarla a la mínima complicación. Ella tuvo la vida perfecta y aun así era una completa inútil cuando se requería labores con iniciativa, siempre esperando las cosas en sus manos extendidas era decepcionante. Lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano o esta situación terminaría en golpes.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir con alguien que tuvo su vida comprada desde el principio, y que si no puedes tener Uchihas entonces solamente resígnate y esperemos por el bien de la aldea que alguien esté mejor capacitada para dicha labor –Dijo tajantemente haciendo que Sakura perdiese el color.- Seguramente la vida te abrirá otras diez puertas, e incluso si estas se cierran, otras oportunidades se presentaran-Sin embargo Sarada no quiso irse sin decir un último insulto, algo que realmente la lastimase.-Eres un estorbo por el momento así que por favor no interfieras con las actividades de los demás.

¡Sarada se sintió feliz con el último insulto! Viendo a Sakura derramar aún más lágrimas de cocodrilo.

¿Esta era la respuesta de Sakura cuando alguien la enfrentaba por su constantes llantos? llorar más. Sarada casi sintió la necesidad de reírse, pero no lo hizo, no quería que Tsunade saliese producto de los interminables lloriqueos de Sakura y la obligase a disculparse, de hecho prefería usar las agujetas de sus zapatos para ahorcarse antes de disculparse, así que ignorando a Sakura quien parecía ahogarse en sus lágrimas se dirigió al cubículo que se le había asignado en el hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Karin y Naruto habían llegado por fin a uno de los pueblos en la periferia de la aldea del rayo ya dentro de la jurisdicción del país de las nubes.

-Espero el viejo Raikage no este molesto por habernos tomado tanto tiempo en el viaje-Hablo Naruto mientras sacudía las cobijas de su cama.- ¿Por qué esta zona del país del rayo es tan fría? ¿No se supone tenían sol casi todo el tiempo?

-La misión fue programada para empezar dentro de una semana, después de la Asencio del nuevo Hokage… -Y fue cuando Karin callo en cuenta de su error.-Lo siento o no debí de decir eso.

-Está bien-Suspiro.-Ya no importa….nada importa.

Karin maldijo su lengua, mientras Naruto se quedaba en silencio.

-Durmamos un poco mañana será otro día.

Naruto suspiro resignado al que recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de Bee A, pero Karin solo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo espero que esto valga la pena" fue el pensamiento con el que Karin se forzó a seguir.

Debido a que Karin drogaba ha Naruto para que este pudiese dormir como es debido, el viaje a la aldea del Rayo había tomado tres días más de lo esperado. Y si bien la apariencia de Naruto había mejorado significativamente. Karin aun le daba vueltas a algo, ella como ninja sensor que era, había sentido que la condición de Naruto mejoraba de forma poco clara, obviamente había un factor desconocido que afectaba la salud del rubio, uno que ella no estaba contemplando. ¡Uno que debía descubrir a cualquier costo!

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? ¿Listo para el último tramo?- Karin le ofreció al rubio un brebaje.- tienes que llegar alerta para tu primera misión como Sanin. Mañana saldremos a primera hora, de momento a dormir un poco.

Naruto asintió antes de tomar el brebaje de solo un trago.

Karin sonrió mientras veía al rubio caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si Naruto sabía o no que ella lo drogaba era algo que Karin no quería averiguar. Naruto era un ninja muy poderoso, y si a eso le sumaban el poder regenerativo del zorro de nueve colas, la pelirroja creía imposible que la droga que ella estaba usando le afectase de alguna forma, sin embargo allí estaba completamente dormido. ¿Tal vez Naruto era tan consiente de su precario estado que había optado por dejarse medicar? O ¿El estado de Naruto era tan grave que solo hacía falta un simple empujón para tumbarlo? Bueno eso era algo que ella podía dejar pasar, al menos hasta vorver a Konoha ya que las posibles respuestas le aterraban.

-Mañana, todo lo que sea, que sea mañana, ahora-Karin bosteza sonoramente.-Ahora solo quiero dormir un poco, mañana pensare en ello.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura se sentía como si comiese mierda, ese último insulto sobraba y mucho, era el mismo insulto que Sasuke le había dicho toda su vida, y ahora escucharlo de alguien más era tan o mas hiriente. Por lo que decidió secarse las lágrimas y seguir a Sarada.

La encontró ingresando a su cubículo que ella tenía asignada y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, ella entro también.

-No hemos terminado de Hablar.

Sarada solo levanto las cejas ante la declaración de Sakura ¿Ellas habían estado hablando en algún momento?

-Como digas Rosada, siéntate-Sarada examino su cubículo, un espacio de 3x3.- ¡Donde puedas, porque sillas solo hay la mía! Ya sabes por el presupuesto de la aldea que se verá reducido por los espectáculos a favor de tu marido.

Sakura casi pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en Sarada, mientras ella se movía entre una montaña mal organizada de cosas.

-¿Cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo Sarada? Nunca te he hecho algo para que me odies tanto.

Sakura se apoyó contra una torre de carpetas esperando una respuesta. Mientras Sarada solo suspiro mientras reclinaba su cabeza en su asiento, ¿talvez era el momento de explicarle a la rosadita que el mundo no era una cama de rosas?

-Sakura no es algo que me hayas hecho, al contrario es más el todo lo que no hiciste pero igual ganaste por ello.

Sarada sonrió mientras Sakura levantaba las cejas con duda.

-Acaso no lo entiendes, vale eso es comprensible, en especial considerando tu limitado intelecto, déjame te pregunte yo ahora, ¿Qué hiciste para merecer que te pongan en el mejor equipo? ¿Qué descubrimiento te permitió convertirte en la discípula de Tsunade? ¿Qué inmenso juramento cumpliste para que Naruto te defienda a capa y espada? ¿Qué importancia ¡real! tienes para la aldea Sakura haruno?

-¿Es eso? ¿Me culpas de los triunfos de mi vida?

-¿Triunfos? ¿Qué triunfos rosada? ¡Tú no te has ganado nada de lo que tienes!, al menos no por tus propios méritos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy la mejor médica de este hospital!

Sarada solo estallo en risa ante esa presumida declaración.

-Eres una gran medica Sakura, no lo niego, pero no lo eres por mérito propio, estoy a tu nivel así como varias más en este hospital incluyendo a tu querida amiga Yamaha, aun cuando Tsunade se negó a entrenarme personalmente, estoy segura de que te superare antes de que Tsunade decida dejar el cargo, igual que todas las demás que nos esforzamos día a día en nuestros entrenamientos, ¡no como tú que solo viene a hacer dos o tres cosas y se va a casa por cuestiones familiares!

Sakura asintió ante esa declaración, Sarada ciertamente era una de las mejores médicas que ella había visto, pero no creyó estuviese tan celosa de ella.

-¿Me odias porque Tsunade me acepto como su discípula?

-A ti nadie te ha aceptado por nada: Todos en este hospital saben que Naruto le rogo a Tsunade que te aceptase como su discípula y de esta forma no persiguieses a Sasuke cuando él tuvo que abandonar la aldea con Jiraya

Sakura trago sonoramente, ella ya sabía que Naruto había interferido en el juicio de Tsunade de alguna forma, pero nunca espero alguien se lo restregase en la cara, al menos no con tanto odio.

-Sakura, ya que parece no entiendes, déjame te desmenuzo lo que quiero decirte, te odio, porque eres la elegida, eres a quien se le abrieron las puertas por el simple hecho de ser tú, mientras los demás derramamos sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¡tú nos superaste sin esfuerzo! Usando una fuerza que no es ni tuya, ¡es una fuerza prestada! Nunca luchaste por nada, pero lo obtenías con solo pedirlo, así que perdóname si no encuentro piedad en mi corazón para una llorona que se ha caído y no sabe levantarse sola aún más cuando no se merece mi pesar ni mi tiempo.

-¿Me odias por la suerte que tuve? –Dijo temblorosamente.- Yo también llore en muchas ocasiones ¿sabes?

-Te odio porque eres una perdedora, si yo hubiese tenido la mitad de tu suerte ya sería una leyenda viviente, en lugar de eso me estoy pudriendo en un cubículo de tres metros cuadrados en la parte más oscura de este hospital, ¿Todo por qué? Porque la rosada necesitaba más espacio para sus problemas.  
Sakura y Sarada se callaron después de eso, ya no había nada que pudiesen decir, a Sarada ya no le quedaba nada que explicar, mientras a Sakura no le quedaba ninguna respuesta.

-Y todo eso ocurrió simplemente porque el chico zorro se enamoró de ti, aun cuando toda la aldea sabía que su efecto debió corresponderle a la acosadora de los Hyuga - Sarada se para frente a Sakura.-Dime ¿Cómo fue tener al demonio entre tus piernas? ¿Acaso te Dolió? ¿Fue por eso que te separaste de él? ¿Era demasiado hombre para tu inútil feminidad? ¿Te dolía el que te coja como la puta que eres? ¿El Uchiha lo hace más suave? ¿Por eso lo escogiste? ¿Sabías que antes de que lo desposases las enfermeras se turnaban para pasar la noche con tu ahora esposo? fue una especie de lotería para ver quien quedaba embarazada primero…creo que aún lo hace con algunas enfermeras cuando viene a sus exámenes, pero no lo puedo comprobar porque me repulsa el que una mujer sea capaz de ofrecerse así, abriendo las piernas de esa forma solo por el apellido que se carga una persona.

Sakura quiso retroceder, pero no había lugar para hacerlo, estaba atrapada en una esquina, obligada a escuchar cosas que ella no quería reconocer. Sarada sonrió mientras detenía las manos de Sakura, y la obligaba a escuchar todo lo que ella tuviese que decir.

-¿Dime en verdad eres necesaria para la aldea o tu esposo ahora que sabes que no sirve de nada todos tus falsos logros y aptitudes para engendrar un Uchiha? ¡Ahora ni el chico zorro te quiere cerca dime! ¿Si llegases a morir en este momento alguien lo notaria?

-¡Cállate, aléjate de mí!

-La verdad es aterradora ¿verdad?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shizune estaba realizando los exámenes a la sangre de Naruto cuando un inmenso temblor movió todo el laboratorio que estaba usando.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Shizune mientras sujetaba una de las maquinas que el temblor casi derrumba.

Sin embargo el temblor solo fue el primero de muchos que parecían estar subiendo en intensidad.

-Maldición ¿Ahora qué pasa?

A riesgo de que los exámenes se perdiesen Shizune salió del laboratorio, con la certeza de que encontraría un inmenso agujero producto de la ira de su maestra, en alguna de las paredes del hospital. Sin embargo lo que encontró fue diferente a lo esperado, Sakura y Sarada se estaban sacando los dientes a golpes mientras su súper fuerza producto del entrenamiento con Tsunade hacia estragos en los cimientos del hospital.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada feliz año.

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero los tiempos para escribir y la inspiración no parecen querer convivir. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el cap.

espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 5

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Naruto estaba apoyado sobre un poste de madera en medio de lo que parecía ser una pradera, concretamente ese era el poste donde lo ataron durante la prueba de Kakashi cuando tenían 12 años y aquel sitio era el campo de entrenamiento 7. Si bien Vestía con un traje negro y encima de este la capa roja con llamas negras que le habían regalado el sabio sapo cuando este finalizo su formación en la energía espiritual. Tenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, y su rostro mostraba estar muy tenso ante lo que escuchaba en esos momentos._

 _\- Escúchame, por favor –Le pidió Sakura, mientras daba un paso hacia él. – Intente dejarlo, en verdad lo intente, pero yo…_

 _\- Claro que lo intentaste. – respondió Naruto sarcástica y cortantemente.-Siempre lo intentas._

 _Nuevamente Sakura Haruno cortaba con él para en su intento de perseguí a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Había dejado de contar desde la quinta ocasión…_

 _\- ¡Yo no quiero esto tampoco! Lo intente lo juro que lo hice…-Grito con todas sus fuerzas Sakura, casi como si tratase de sacarse un gran peso de encima.- Aun sigo intentándolo, pero no puedo encontrar un modo de dejarlo ir, yo..._

 _Naruto abrió sus ojos para encarar a los de Sakura._

 _\- ¿También fue ella la que te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo? – Dijo con la voz más grave y seria que Sakura había oído nunca de su compañero, al menos dirigida hacia ella._

 _\- ¡No! - Contesto tajantemente. –Naruto, sé que aun estas…-Sakura se trababa con sus palabras, aun así se forzó a continuar, si esto no se solucionaba pronto, ella sentía terminaría cometiendo aún más errores.-Naruto… te quiero en verdad, eres un ser maravilloso, y sé qué harás feliz a una mujer que te amé, pero… yo no puedo amar del modo que tu esperas y mereces. Ahora lo sé, es seguro. Este sentimiento dentro de mi pecho solo es para Sasuke. – Sakura dio un paso más y le toco con la mano una mejilla. – Quiero estar con Sasuke. Naruto sabes siempre ah sido mi sueño y yo… yo quiero cumplirlo._

 _\- ¿Así de fácil? – Naruto sonrió de medio lado, mientras el toque de su amada le desgarraba el alama – ¿Te quiero pero voy a estar con Sasuke? ¿Crees que eso basta para simplemente dejarte ir así sin más?_

 _\- Naruto, lo siento…. Lo siento mucho – Sakura parecía venirse abajo. – Realmente pensé que tú y yo podríamos tener algo, en verdad lo creí pero… no puedo engañarme a mí misma. Eres una persona increíble y eres mi mejor amigo pero…_

 _\- Pero yo no soy Sasuke, ¿verdad? – Naruto se quitó la mano de Sakura como quien se quita un mosquito de encima, con asco. – Yo no soy el príncipe que perseguiste durante la infancia. Yo no soy quien te desprecio y humillo en cada ocasión que pudo. Yo solo soy el paria al que le pediste te consolara en su ausencia. Seamos honestos por una vez, solo te acostaste conmigo para pasar el tiempo en lo que le trajese a tu amadísimo Uchiha._

 _Sakura dio un paso atrás mirando el rostro de Naruto. Estaba de nuevo haciendo daño a quien tanto la había protegido en su deseo de ser feliz._

 _Naruto se dio la vuelta, mientras en sus ojos se vía algo que nunca se pensó el pudiese tener. Odio puro._

 _\- Desde el día en que le traje de regreso a la aldea todo se fue a la mierda para mí. El respeto y el lugar que me gane desapareció. Cuando llegue a pensar que me corresponderías, resulto que yo solo era un juguete para matar el tiempo en lo que tu amadísimo Uchiha volvía. Todos lo miran a él, ¡él héroe que ayudo a derrotar a Madara y sellar la estatua de los Bijuus! ¿Qué me queda a mí? Debí de haberle matado cuando tuve la oportunidad._

 _Naruto alzo las manos para volver a dejarlas caer._

 _\- Yo te lo diré lo que traer a Sasuke me dejo. Una felicitación, una casa vacía donde no me espera nadie y un pase gratuito a lo que viví de niño– Naruto empezó a caminar alejándose de Sakura. – Perdona si no te felicito por tu boda Haruno o mejor dicho futura señora Uchiha._

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza, examino lo que le rodeaba y lo único que pudo ver fue la interminable oscuridad.

-Otra vez este recuerdo.

El rubio se froto la cabeza con desesperación, mientras su mente era arrastrada de nuevo a pensamiento de lo más desagradables.

-Una sonrisa al levantarse, una al acostarse, una para ver a sus compañeros, una para enfrentar a sus enemigos, una para hablar con sus amigos y una para desafiar sus límites…¿Cómo pude creer que esa era la solución?

¿Es posible que alguien sea tan feliz cómo él había aparentado tantos años? No, no es posible. No sin dañarse internamente en el proceso. Pero se puede fingir. Poner una máscara entre ellos y el mismo para evitar salir dañado eso es lo que él había decidido para sí mismo.

Después de todo Naruto pensó que asi lograría escapar de ese oscuro lugar donde se encontraba, hallar amigos y demás, para él, Naruto Uzumaki, fue necesario fingir. Después de todo él no era de los que se rinden, el enfrentaría lo que le lanzase la vida, y sin importar nada, al final el sería feliz.

Pero no hay forma en la que una personara pudiese tener un espíritu tan puro como para realizar eso, al menos no de forma honesta.

Durante años se esforzó en sonreír ante las adversidades, en contra de todo pronóstico el siempre sonreiría. Ya que él sería el héroe de su historia, y los héroes nunca lloran, nunca se rinde, nunca pierden, porque los héroes, siempre ganan al final, contra cualquier posibilidad el héroe siempre consigue lo que quiere, es por eso que la gente ama a los héroes.

Lamentablemente, fue incapaz de ver el error en su plan hasta que esa mascara de felicidad que se había colocado sobre su cara lo había terminado consumiendo casi por completo.

Tan metido estaba en su deseo de convertirse en el héroe que salvaría todos, que no se dio cuenta que la gente de Konoha nunca dejo de odiarlo, simplemente en algún punto lo consideraron necesario. Un estado que podía cambiar de un día para otro sin ninguna advertencia.

Ya cerca del final, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había forma en que la gente dejase de verlo como un demonio, esa mascara de aparente eterna felicidad se volvió una carga innecesaria. Pero quitársela no fue fácil, tan acostumbrado había estado Naruto a sonreír por todo que el dejar de hacerlo, el mostrar su verdad, fue doloroso, mucho, casi demasiado.

Pero no había sido malo del todo, ahora que el comprendía que nunca dejarían de odiarlo sin importar lo que hiciese, sin importar las veces que los salvase. El rubio tuvo oportunidad de ver hacia adentro, de buscar en su interior lo que motivaba a quienes lo rodeaban odiarlo, lo que le motivaba a él a salvarlos. ¿El resultado? No fue lindo.

Por primera vez desde que él se puso esa ridícula mascara encima, Naruto pudo ver cuán vacío estaba su interior, nunca se interesó en obtener algo para sí mismo, en acumular valores, o simplemente obtener trofeos. Naruto estaba completamente vacío por dentro. No tenía nada, ningún objetivo, ningún sueño, nada, su alma estaba completamente hueca.

Incluso si su burbuja no se hubiese roto, y lo hubiesen nombrado Hokage ¿Qué hubiese pasado? ¿Él habría cambiado algo? Claramente no tenía la menor idea de cómo administrar una aldea, no podía administrar su propia billetera ¿Cómo rayos podría administrar los gastos de cientos de personas? No podía decirse que algún Hokage hubiese sabido hacerlo desde el principio ya que siempre son ayudados o guiados por las demás personas que trabajan en la torre Hokage, así como los miembros del consejo de la aldea. Pero aun así Naruto estaba consciente de que él no hubiese podido hacer nada, mejor dicho, ¡él no quería hacer nada! Nunca anhelo el puesto para hacer algo importante, para cambiar algo o nada semejante. Él simplemente había querido ser el Hokage para demostrar a todos que el niño que abandonaron y despreciaron hace ya varios años podía hacerlo, nada más.

Luego estaba el problema de Sakura. Si él hubiese llegado a casarse con Sakura ¿Hubiese significado algo? No. El simplemente estaría comprometido con su compañera, tal vez dormirían juntos más seguido, pero ¿Tener sexo de forma regular era un matrimonio? Un matrimonio no es eso, es un pacto más profundo. Analizándolo fríamente, era una unión la cual busca generar descendencia en algún momento. Y Naruto nunca se vio a sí mismo como padre, de hecho la idea lo aterraba sabiendo él no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse como uno.

La posibilidad de que el tuviese que abandonar a su hijo de la misma forma que su padre lo hizo era aterradora, Naruto prefería hacer un pacto de celibato antes de tener que afrontar una mínima posibilidad de que tendría que dejar a su hijo vivir el mismo sufrimiento que él tuvo que pasar.

Él siempre había soñado con grandeza, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que pasaría luego de que el lograse alcanzar alguno de sus sueños, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el fuese Hokage? Él no sabía. ¿Qué pasaría después de desposar a Sakura? Nada. ¿Si él tenía un hijo? Tendría que sellar al Kiuby en su hijo para continuar con ese condenado legado de niños malditos. Él no quería nada de eso.

-Supongo que el zorro tiene razón, nunca tuve realmente un sueño, simplemente eran ilusiones que perseguía como si me tratase de un zombi descerebrado.

Y sin más que hacer Naruto se rio, se rio por su falta de madures, por su falta de criterio, por su ignorancia, y sus infantiles sueños quebrados, pero más que nada rio para no llorar. Porque los héroes no lloran

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _-Naruto- Gimió levemente Sakura, mientras el rubio lamia el lóbulo de su oreja._

 _-Sakura-Hablo el chico, mientras su mano acariciaba uno de los pechos de la chica, que amo con toda el alma, su otra mano acaricio su cabellera, antes de seguir besando su cuello con pasión.-Te amo._

 _La temperatura subía en ambos cuerpos, las caricias ya no eran suficientes, querían más, más que besos, más que carisias, querían ser uno, un cuerpo, un alma._

 _El rubio abrazo nuevamente a Sakura antes de entrar en ella, Sakura gimió sonoramente de placer, antes de abrasar el rubio y besarlo salvajemente, este era el paraíso, o al menos un lugar cercano a ello._

 _Los movimientos se hacían más salvajes a cada segundo, las penetraciones aumentaban en fuerza e intensidad así como los gemidos, que ya no podían ser contenidos por ninguno….finalmente ambos explotaron en un solo grito al unisonó, el eyaculo en el interior de la vagina de la peli rosada y el exceso rebosaba fuera de su vagina tras retirar Naruto su pene, tras eso ambos se dejaron caer abrasados sobre la cama, completamente cansados, pero muy satisfechos mientras sus miradas profetizaban palabras que sus labios no necesitaban pronunciar, porque sus corazones ya las conocían muy bien_

 _Pero allí en el fondo de esos ojos verdes, en lo profundo del corazón de la peli rosa, una espina, clavada en el fondo de su corazón, evitaba que esta alcanzase, su completa felicidad._

 _Nuevamente sus ojos y los ojos de Naruto se miraron, pero en esta ocasión, ya no eran aquellos que le profetizaron amor y compañía, ya no eran esos ojos de aquel que juro protegerla a cualquier costo, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, llenos de odio, coraje, mientras una ira asesina, que amenazaba destruir todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, consumía el alma del rubio._

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se despertó de golpe, la imagen de aquellos ojos rojos, aún estaba muy clara en su mente, trato de enfocar en las sombras, pero no había nada, todo estaba en paz.

-Ahhuuuggg.

Sakura tenía todo lo que alguna vez hubiese deseado, sus sueños de niña se habían cumplido; se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños desde los días de la academia Sasuke Uchiha, vivía es una casa, que si bien no era como la que dibujo en la academia, era lo humanamente parecida a esa fantasía infantil en cuanto a lujos y tamaño, aun así ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

La respuesta era clara, Naruto, lo había usado y desechado. Había construido su felicidad sobre la tristeza de su compañero, y eso le carcomía el alma.

En un principio fue su compañía, siempre en los momentos difíciles, casi pareciese que con solo su presencia, su corazón se tranquilizase a su lado.

Luego, fue su amor, siempre incondicional, siempre puro, siempre allí, al alcance de la mano. Tal vez ese había sido el disparador de la situación actual, se había acostumbrado tanto a voltear su cabeza y siempre verlo allí, siguiéndola, queriéndola, protegiéndola. Que ahora que él no estaba, ella se sentía sola y abandonada.

Del rubio de años atrás ya no quedaba nada, ni su sonrisa, ni sus bromas, ni mucho menos el amor que siempre le dio, nada quedaba salvo lo que los mayores siempre decían de él. Naruto era ahora una sombra, un monstruo esperando la oportunidad.

-Naruto- Gimió Sakura mientras trataba de levantarse, lamentablemente le fue imposible, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores.-Lo siento tanto.

-El ya no está aquí para defenderte nuevamente rozada.

Sakura rápidamente regreso a ver hacia el origen de la voz. Sarada estaba acostada a su lado, toda cubierta de vendas y con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te paso?

Pregunto confundida, pero un profundo dolor de cabeza le recordó la nada agradable competencia de puños que ellas habían protagonizado hace apenas unas horas atrás.

-Olvídalo, ya me acuerdo… -Dijo mirándole de mala manera- ¿Usar inyecciones de somnífero se considera justo acaso?

-Lo mismo va para usar las paredes como armas.

Sakura quiso replicar, pero un profundo dolor le impidió hablar.

Sarada solo sonrió mientras veía el deplorable estado en el que había dejado a Sakura. La rosada se había merecido cada uno de esos golpes, de hecho aún sentía que le debía varios más, pero de momento estaba contenta de que hubiese podido clavarle cuanta aguja tenia a la mano, la tranquilizaba, incluso se había demostrado que ambas tenían una fuerza monstruosa casi pareja.

-Te lo recordare por si acaso Haruno… No hay forma en la que puedas dar a luz a la descendencia de Sasuke Uchiha-Comento Sarada después de algunos minutos en silencio.-Su material genético (semen) del Hokage está demasiado deteriorado e Incluso si llegases a hacerlo sería un pobre niño deforme, el cual no podría continuar su vida sin cuidados adecuados por el resto de su vida, además de que es mucho menos probable que sea capaz de heredar el Sharingan.

-Ese parece ser el caso.

Sakura no debatió eso, no tenía intención de hacerlo, su mente estaba en otra parte, con otra persona, en otro problema.

Sarada y Sakura se callaron después de eso, ninguna teína nada que decir a la otra ya con ese tema saldado.

-Cuando duermes hablas dormida ¿Lo Sabias?

Sakura no pudo evitar comparar a Sarada con Naruto, era difícil permanecer en silencio alado de cualquiera de ellos.

-Ino me lo comento una vez-Sakura sonríe.-Dice que soy media sonámbula.

-No lo dudes…deberías haberte quedado con Naruto-Sarada levanto una mano.-Sueles llamarlo en sueños, ni que decir que dices cosas demasiado explicitas de sus encuentros pasados…. Realmente espero no hallas dicho algo así con tu marido cerca. Sería raro.

Sakura honestamente no supo cómo responder a eso, ni le importaba.

-Naruto, Yo y Naruto….Supongo que…Tenemos asuntos inconclusos, si esa es la mejor forma de describirlo.

Sakura solo miro nuevamente el infinito, al final, había tratado de quitarse a Sasuke de la cabeza, saliendo con Naruto, tratando de amar al chico que nunca la abandono, y tal vez lo había logrado, al menos por un tiempo fue así, pero… al final, ella no pudo madurar de la chica que le juro amor eterno a Sasuke en la academia.

Amargas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sakura.

-El consejo, el feudo de fuego y el propio Sasuke van a mover cielo y tierra con el fin de preservar el sharingan Haruno, no te sorprendas que en los próximos meses el lecho que compartes con tu flamante esposo este lleno de bellezas traídas desde todos los puntos del continente ninja, todo con el fin de que alguna dé a luz, sin importar el medio para lograr ello.

-Ya encontrare una solución para ello - Se dijo para sí misma para darse ánimos- Siempre lo hago

-Ya no tienes al rubio con bigotes para protegerte Haruno, ahora vas por cuenta propia, así que realmente lo dudo.

Sarada se ríe burlonamente.

-Tienes razón.

Sakura contrario a lo esperado también rio.

-Sabes, te pareces un poco a Naruto…-Ahora era el momento de Sarada para quedarse sin palabras.- No paras de hablar… casi pareciese eres incapaz de quedarse en silencio por más de 5 minutos.

El silencio reino después de eso, ninguna de las ninjas medico hablo por varios minutos, los cuales se hicieron eternos.

-Bueno iré al grano para que me dejes trabajar…-Sarada se frota la garganta.- Si realmente estas dispuesta a cualquier cosa, puede que haya un método para que tú puedas engendrar a un Uchiha sano, incluso las posibilidades de que este tenga el sharingan son altas con él, pero...hay riesgos.

Sakura no respondió inmediatamente, una parte de ella quería dejar todo en la nada, tal vez aun podía correr donde estaba Naruto y de rodillas rogar por su perdón.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Sarada hizo un esfuerzo en moverse con el fin de poder observar a Sakura.

-¿Acaso te dormiste?

Sakura siguió ignorando a su compañera de habitación. Hasta cierto punto Sasuke había dejado de perseguir faldas debido a que incluso ahogado por su inmenso ego él comenzaba a sospechar que era estéril. El poderoso Uchiha sabia que no podía ser normal que ni una de las chicas con las que se había metido resultase preñada, eso no era natural en absoluto.

Puede que en un principio pensase Sakura era la culpable de ello, dándoles anti conceptivos y cualquier otra medida para evitar un embarazo, pero ¿Por qué ninguna de las que había conseguido fuera de la aldea había salido preñada?

Como Hokage, y más que nada como el último Uchiha, aquel destinado a crecer su clan. Él no podía tener semejante peculiaridad, sería el hazmerreír de todo el continente.

Incluso si ese milagroso método que Sarada le proponía existiese, ¿Qué pasaría? No podía saberlo ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la ambición de su esposo? Le daba miedo averiguarlo. Sasuke se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy guiado por el ego y la ambición ¿Ella debía usarlo? Tenía miedo ¿Cambiaría algo su situación actual? No. Sasuke la seguiría engañando en cada oportunidad, después de todo ni en su noche de bodas le fue fiel.

-¿Sakura?-Sarada analizo brevemente la mirada de miedo de Sakura antes de continuar.- ¿Temes a que si el descubre un método para embarazar a otras chicas lo use sin ton ni son?-Sarada sonríe de forma irónica- ¿Acaso crees capaz a tu esposo de tal barbarie?

Sin embargo la broma de Sarada no obtuvo la respuesta esperada de parte de Sakura.

-Tobi, Madara, y un inmenso grupo de dementes que han atormentado al mundo por generaciones solo tuvieron algo en común, tal vez sea lo mejor que el sharingan desaparezca de una buena vez.

Ambas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto, era lo mejor. Sin embargo era obvio que no era algo que los miembros del consejo dejarían pasar.

La raíz tenía diversos proyectos secretos para clonar Uchihas.

El feudo de fuego parecía también estar relacionado en ese y muchos otros proyectos similares.

Orochimaru aún no renunciaba a poseer el sharingan.

Incluso si Sasuke no lograba engendrar un hijo, había una inmensa cantidad de gente que deseaba el poder maldito del clan Uchiha. El sharingan no desaparecería, es más, ahora que la aldea no podía garantizar la lealtad de Naruto, Konoha necesitaba al menos un usuario del dojutsu maldito o podría verse superada en pocos años por las demás aldeas ninjas.

-Dime acaso ¿Planeas usar inseminación artificial en mí?- El comentarios de Sakura más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Sarada no supo que responderle a Sakura, no espero que la rosada hubiese llegado a esa conclusión tan pronto.

-El proceso solo ha sido probado en animales hasta ahora, y con una posibilidad de fracaso de más o menos el 50%. Lo más cercano a un ser humano con ese procedimiento han sido unos cerdos hace pocos años, Pero no hay nada que no indique que los súper dotados del futuro no nacerán en un laboratorio, de hecho todas las investigaciones de Orochimaru apuntan a crear súper soldados en condiciones controladas, de corto crecimiento, entrenamiento usando técnicas de lavado de cerebro, y leales como perros.

Sakura sonrió esta era posiblemente la única vez que ella había logrado dejar a Sarada sin sus tan característicos comentarios sarcásticos, los cuales era muy hirientes.

-Supongo que no eres tan inútil como imaginaba rosada.

Sakura acepto el comentario a modo de disculpa.

-Si quieres llevarlo a cabo necesitaras material genético de Sasuke… ¿Dónde lo conseguirás?

-Tu esposo suele dejar mucho dentro de las enfermeras cada vez que visita el hospital, y ellas suelen tiran las pantis en los desechos hospitalarios…No será un problema hallar un poco. Solo espero que dentro de las bolas de tu esposo quede un esperma utilizable.

Sakura se sintió molesta por la clara declaración de que su esposo la engañaba abiertamente.

-Sasuke de seguro solo lo hace por que busca alguien que pueda darle un Uchiha, como yo no he podido…..

-¿Así es como te engañas Haruno? ¿Cualquiera que le dé un Uchiha es lo mejor para la aldea? ¿Acaso no estas negando tu propia utilidad así?

-Yo. No sé, solo quiero….

-Sakura hasta en favor y cállate, regresemos al tema.

-Si es lo mejor.

Nuevamente Sarada y Sakura rieron de buena gana.

-Se requeriré recursos y una buena justificación para realizar un proyecto de tal ambición… además preferiría sea algo de lo cual el Hokage no este enterado de momento. Tengo la ligera impresión de que todos los clanes estarían sobre mí si sale bien….¿Qué respondes?

-¿La verdad?-Sakura ve como Sarada asiente impaciente.- Me gustaría negarme.

-¿Qué bicho te pico rosada? ¿A medio día no estabas llorando a moco teñido porque no podías embarazarte?

-Es cierto, pero ahora que lo pienso de una forma más pausada, no creo que pueda ser una buena madre-Sakura sonríe amargamente.-Mi madre es una persona horrible. Cuando le dije que haría equipo con Naruto, sasuke y Kakashi , no me dirigió la palabra por varios meses, además de que le grito a Sarutobi durante casi 3 horas por ponerme en ese equipo-Sakura se cubre la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Y No me hagas recordar lo que me hizo cuando le dije que me casaría! aun me molesta.

-No me interesan tus problemas personales ¿Vale?-Menciono con tono neutro Sarada.-De regreso a lo nuestro… ahora que la aldea no puede garantizar la lealtad de Naruto, necesitaba al menos un usuario del dojutsu maldito o podría verse superada en pocos años y ni se diga si Naruto deserta a otra aldea, la tranquilidad que tenemos cambiaria de un momento a otro. Por lo que te recomiendo me ayudes con este experimento.

Sakura levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso Sarada quería usarla como conejillo de indias?

-¿Entonces tu respuesta es?

-¿Estás tratando de ayudarme o esto es alguno de tus trucos Sarada? ¿Honestamente que quieres hacer conmigo?

Sarada solo mueve los hombros.

-Me excita mucho la idea de introducir una inmensa jeringuilla para deformar tu vagina, una completamente llena de un líquido peculiar el cual te haga gritar en agonía por cada gota que empuje dentro de tu útero, ¡será divertido!

-¡¿AHHH?!

-Tú pediste la verdad, y eso te di.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap (tambien lo culpo por el retraso, pero no le digan)

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.

* * *

Capítulo 6

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Karin y Naruto habían llegado a la aldea del rayo, dos días donde los ninjas de Konoha no habían hecho nada importante. Casi pareciese habían viajado a la aldea del Rayo para descansar.

-Maldito Raikage, nos hizo apurarnos, ¿Cómo es posible que el equipo que se supone debe acompañarnos no está listo?

Grito Karin en un esfuerzo casi titánico de llamar la atención de Naruto, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del firmamento. Esfuerzo que fue claramente en vano. Karin estaba segura que si no lograba convencer al rubio de regresar rápido, Naruto abandonaría Konoha.

-Naruto, ¿me escuchas?-Karin sujeto la cabeza de Naruto y la golpeo levemente.-Tierra llamando a Naruto.

El rubio siguió ignorándola casi pareciese que solamente su cuerpo se encontraba en esa habitación, mientras su alma hace mucho se había ido.

-¡Maldición no me ignores!-Presa de la desesperación, Karin pateo a Naruto con toda su fuerza. Naruto termino estrellándose en la ventana.

-Sera posible, ¿Acaso no puedo tener una compañera que no me agreda?-Se quejó el rubio mientras se paraba bastante molesto.- ¿Qué quieres Karin?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ... ¿Cómo es que no te molesta que tengamos que estar parados en este lugar por dos días sin nada que hacer?

Naruto suspiro sin ganas de responderle, a él realmente no le interesaba completar la misión, al menos no tan rápido, estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para perder el tiempo en un estúpido encargo de Tsunade.

-La misión consistía en escoltar un grupo de la aldea del Rayo en la búsqueda de Kabuto, no se puede hacer nada si el equipo no está listo.

-Si no planeaban salir tan pronto llegamos ¿Por qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia entonces?

Ante el comentario de Karin, Naruto solo rio.

-La misión estaba programada para comenzar en medio mes más, somos nosotros quienes llegamos mucho antes de lo planeado.

Karin se mordió un labio, eso de que la misión estaba programada para dentro de algunas semanas, era una mentira que la asistente del Kage había dicho cuando le reclamo sobre el porqué no podían comenzar la misión.

-Solo relájate y no te estreses, comenzaremos la misión a su momento.

Karin observo a Naruto salir del cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Esto podría ser un problema.

Karin se apresuró a sacar la cabeza por la ventana cuando sintió que la presencia de Naruto se alejaba con esa ninja que el Raikage había puesto como su escolta, espero unos segundos para asegurarse de que Naruto no regresaba, y llamo a la babosa de Tsunade.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sasuke caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del hospital muy molesto, molesto y humillado.

-¡Sarada sé que estas aquí!-Grito el Uchiha mientras habría de una patada el cubículo recién reconstruido de la médica.-No te atrevas a esconderte.

Sarada por su parte solo sonrió como un gato al ver a Sasuke tan cabreado.

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas Uchiha, quien se escondería de una pobre marioneta a la que le cortaron los huevos.

Sasuke sintió el inmenso deseo de incendiar todo el ridículo cubículo en retribución por el insulto, pero la sonrisa completamente calmada de Sarada lo contuvo. Algo dentro de esos ojos negros le daba muy mala espina.

-Supongo podemos pasarnos los saludos-Sarada saco una carpeta de su escritorio.- ¿Cómo estas tomando lo que te dije?

Sasuke se mordió los labios, él no podía ser estéril, él era el último Uchiha, estaba destinado a reconstruir su clan, no podía ser estéril, el simplemente no podía.

-Es imposible, Sakura debe haberme hecho algo.

Sarada solo sonrió mientras Sasuke trataba de echarle la culpa de su actual situación a su esposa.

-Orochimaru estaba muy interesado con el Sharingan, era su obsesionado personal-Sarada le paso una carpeta.- ¿Realmente creíste esa serpiente te dejaría tener hijos? No te imaginas el desastre que sería si un pequeño Uchiha apareciese por allí.

-Vale, entiendo que si de repente apareciesen más Uchihas el premio que supone tener el Sharingan perdería su valor.

Sasuke se quejó mientras recordaba lo especial que era su viejo maestro. Orochimaru siempre había sido una especie de coleccionista, claro que con su tendencia a experimentar con todos y todo, nunca se lo imagino que lo dejaría estéril para hacer de su Sharingan algo único.

-Eres un poco corto de narices Sasuke, tu Sharingan no es común, si por algún error uno de tus hijos heredaba una variable más poderosa, Orochimaru hubiese perdido su premio.

-¡Orochimaru está muerto!

Sarada negó lentamente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-De momento está más concentrado en el clan Uzumaki, su único miembro varón ha llamado su atención, pero no puedo culparlo, las características únicas que llevaron a Naruto a ser lo que es son…-Sarada se lamio sus labios lentamente.- De lo más interesantes.

Sasuke tembló ligeramente, que Orochimaru estaba vivo debía ser un secreto únicamente conocido por altos rangos en la cúpula de la alianza ninja.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Una médica, una que te ofrece una oportunidad de renacer al clan Uchiha. A un precio adecuado claro.

Sasuke sintió miedo en ese momento. El nivel de perversión de Sarada no era como nada que él hubiese enfrentado antes. Su nivel de locura estaba en una dimensión completamente diferente a lo que había visto en todos sus años como ninja exiliado.

Más importante aún. Estaba claro que de una u otra forma Sarada obtendría lo que buscaba, por lo que si él se negaba ella solamente tendría que llevar su propuesta a otra persona que pudiese darle lo que ella buscaba.

-¿Cuál es tu precio?-Pregunto Sasuke tras varios minutos de silenciosa deliberación.

-Deseo que desclasifiques los expedientes con el número; N56-A, N96-Q, J142-I. También necesitare que me des algunos fondos para la investigación y un equipo para la operación. Estoy segura que como el nuevo y flamante Hokage no tendrás ningún problema.

Sasuke sintió un pequeño parón en la discusión, si bien no estaba al tanto del contenido de esos expedientes, Sarada no estaba pidiendo algún beneficio para su persona, al menos no uno significativo.

-¿De qué huyes?

La pregunta pare que cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sarada, ya que la médica no pudo ocultar su mirada de sorpresa al escucharla, estaba claro que había podido golpear un punto flaco dentro de la aparente irrompible fachada de Sarada.

-No eres tan tonto como esperaba-Sarada gruño molesta.

-Solo note que te apresuras mucho en las negociaciones-Sasuke sonrió confiado.- No nos olvidemos que tuviste una pelea con Sakura horas después de que me informases sobre los exámenes que me hiciste, sin contar con que no has salido del hospital desde ese incidente.

Sarada dio lentos y sarcásticos aplausos para callar a Sasuke.

-Te están cazando y por eso deseas que yo "El Hokage" te defienda ¿Verdad?

-No, quien me da caza no es alguien que un patético ser como tú pueda enfrentar, así que pedir tu protección es algo inútil.

Sasuke gruño molesto, pero Sarada lo ignoro.

-¿Acaso no soy uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo?

-No todo en este mundo se puede solucionar con los puños Uchiha, ya deberías saberlo…quien me persigue es un alto cargo en nuestra aldea, alguien sentado a la derecha de nuestro corrupto feudal.

Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar eso. Pero era claro que el con la autoridad de Hokage no podría defenderla.

-Bien, ya que parece has destapado mi secreto no creo haya necesidad de mentir, no más de la cuenta-Sasuke la observo mientras esperaba ella declarase su situación.-Necesito salir de la aldea, cuanto antes mejor, lamentablemente no puedo irme sin esos archivos.

-¿Esos archivos evitaran que te maten?

-Son una especie de seguro, si los feudales me matan y por error esos expedientes caen en malas manos se armara un desastre.

-¿Planeas negociar con información por tu vida?

-¿Acaso es tan raro?

Sasuke solo asintió sin muchas ganas, si lo único que Sarada quería era un seguro, él podía hacerlo, aun así estaba claro que Sarada no confiaba en él, por lo que no sería fácil ponerla de su lado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto salió de la habitación que compartía con Karin sin prisa, de hecho no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lugar en ese momento, simplemente deseaba caminar por allí, respirar el aire nocturno, relajarse un poco.

A diferencia de Karin quien parecía estar muy apurada en completar la misión que les fue dada, Naruto no tenía ningún interés, de hecho la misión podía quedar pospuesta de forma indefinida para lo que le importaba. Después de todo aquí en una aldea que no era la suya, Naruto no era acosado por los transeúntes.

Naruto disfrutaba inmensamente dar un paseo por la villa sin que las miradas asesinas de todos los aldeanos se clavasen en su espalda, podía entrar a un establecimiento a comer sin que los vendedores le cobrasen excesivamente, incluso podía ir a comprar ropa sin que los encargados descartasen automáticamente todas las prendas que el tocaba. Era hermoso.

Allí, lejos de su hogar, Naruto se sentía por primera vez en casa, talvez los fideos no fuesen como los que le gustaba, pero había un montón de otros locales que él podía visitar sin miedo a que lo echasen.

-Agradecería no deambulase solo por la noche, Naruto-san, el que estemos en una alianza no le quitara de ser acusado como espía si lo ven recorrer las calles con intenciones poco claras.

Naruto solo asintió a la chica que estaba encargada de escoltar a Naruto mientras este permaneciese en el Rayo, comprendía que seguía siendo un extranjero, aun así el tener a esa morena vigilando sus pasos era apenas una molestia si la comparaba con lo que solía vivir en Konoha, inclusos los comentarios mordaces que lanzaba de tanto en tanto no llegaban a ser hirientes.

-Solo estoy aprovechándome un poco de los bajos precios de las telas Samui, quiero ver si puedo ampliar un poco mi forma de vestir.

-Extraño, estaba segura que a los principales responsables de la derrota de Madara se les había dado una compensación económica tan grande que no necesitarían trabajar en su vida.

Naruto no supo que responder a eso, a él solo le dio un trozo de metal a forma de medalla y una seca felicitación. Después de todo era un momento de crisis así que cosas como desfiles para los ganadores y ese tipo de cosas estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

-Supongo que lo acompañare Naruto san, solo trate de no comprar todo lo que vea.

Naruto solo rio para evitar el tema, con su actual capital sería una suerte si el pudiese comprar una mudada entera.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bajo las órdenes directas del Raikage. Samui había sido la encargada de vigilar lo que Naruto hiciese en la aldea del rayo.

Al principio no creía que Naruto pudiese hacer algo para dañar la alianza, por lo que asumía su misión era solo ser su guía turística. Sin embargo conforme conversaba más y más con Naruto, notaba lo inconforme que estaba el rubio con el trato que recibía en su aldea, al principio solo fueron pequeños destellos, pero ahora era muy obvio que solo hacía falta un empujón en el ángulo correcto para que uno de los más grandes héroes de la cuarta guerra desertase de su aldea. Cosa bastante fácil considerando lo mal que era tratado en su aldea original.

-¿Entonces qué tipo de ropas te gustaría? Algo elegante o simplemente otro traje naranja chillón.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras una gota le caía detrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que me gustaría un traje negro para ocasiones especiales, ya sabes algo elegante, pero barato.

-No se diga más, iremos a la tienda de Darui, seguro que el vago nos da un descuento para no trabajar horas extra.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade estaba en su despacho cuando una de sus babosas se posó delante de ella. Apresuradamente saco a todos los ninjas que se encontraba en ese momento con ella y sello la habitación con varios cientos de sellos que se encargarían de mantener el sonido dentro de la habitación, además de prevenir cualquier intervención externa.

-¿Karin estas allí?

-De alguna forma.

-Ya deberían haber terminado la misión que se les encomendó, ¿Por qué están tardando tanto tiempo en volver?

El silencio por parte de Karin no le agrado a Tsunade, la vieja Shanin casi podía sentir como una aguja se metía en su piel por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Naruto regresara ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé Tsunade.

Tsunade descargo un golpe contra su escritorio.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Dijiste que podías manejarlo.

Silencio de nuevo.

-¡Respóndeme!

-El Raikage nos la ha jugado, la misión que deberíamos haber hecho está programada para iniciar dentro de 15 días.

Tsunade tembló ante esa declaración. Casi podía hacerse una idea de lo que el Raikage planeaba en esos momentos con Naruto.

-¡La misión se cancela regresa con Naruto ahora!

Ordeno Tsunade, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Karin ¿Qué está pasando?

-Naruto no tiene intenciones de regresar, he tratado de convencerlo de que no tenemos nada que hacer en esta villa pero este no parece interesado en nada que le pueda decir.

Ahora era el turno de Tsunade para guardar silencio, ¿Qué podía hacer? Enviar un grupo para "recuperar" a Naruto podía ser contraproducente.

-¿El Raikage ha tentado a Naruto para desertar?

-No directamente, pero sus subalternos no se guardan palabras para señalar cuan grandiosa es su villa.

Tsunade sintió un nudo en la garganta, aun así debía preguntar.

-¿Qué…qué, Naruto qué ha respondido?

-Ha rechazado educadamente todas las propuestas.

-Pero ninguna de forma definitiva ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento… Tsunade ¿Es verdad que Naruto no recibió ninguna compensación económica por su participación en la pasada guerra?

Tsunade gruño molesta.

-Pero de que estas hablando, claro que recibió una compensación, yo misma firme el cheque.

Silencio.

-Naruto ha dicho que no recibió nada, y no creo mienta.

Silencio de nuevo.

Tsunade había firmado el cheque, había separado los fondos necesarios, y….y había entregado el cheque a uno de sus alternos… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? No era la primera vez que el consejo robaba el dinero que Naruto se ganaba en las misiones, ¿Por qué creyó sería diferente esa vez?

-Si el asunto es dinero, tengo más que suficiente, dile que regrese y le daré todo el que quiera.

-No creo sea solo dinero Tsunade, aún no he podido ahondar mucho en el tema, pero parece ser algo más relacionado al trato tan diferente que el recibe aquí.

Un nuevo problema y este era uno serio, el trato que Naruto recibía en la villa era malo, siempre lo fue, y eso no iba a cambiar en un futuro cercano, el conejo de la aldea habían empujado sobre Naruto la culpa de todos los problemas de la villa. Incluso ella llego a delegar la culpa de la situación económica de la aldea, al ataque que Konoha había sufrido por el Kiuby hace ya varios años.

-Por favor dime que tienes un plan.

Más que una pregunta eso era un ruego a los dioses por parte de Tsunade. El descontrol que sufriría la aldea si esta no poseía a Naruto para respaldar sus exigencias dentro de la alianza ninja era imposible de calcular. Si la cosa se salía de control puede que el propio feudal de fuego tuviese que interferir, y si lo hiciese Tsunade creía eso podía ser una excusa para iniciar una nueva guerra.

-Aún tengo una última carta a jugar Tsunade, pero es…. Como ya dije, mi última carta, la reservaba para una situación de vida o muerte.

La respuesta de Karin carecía de la fuerza necesaria para quitarle a Tsunade el miedo, pero le daba una débil esperanza de que la situación aún tenía una salida.

-Procede como consideres apropiado, enviare un equipo de respaldo cuando pueda.

-¿Es prudente?

Tsunade barajo sus opciones al escuchar la pregunta, por supuesto que no era prudente enviar un grupo de ninjas con la encomienda de traer a Naruto de regreso, en el cuerpo AMBU había un montón de idiotas se creían con el poder de matar al rubio, poco importaba que el hubiese peleado en igualdad de condiciones con Madara.

-La campaña de desinformación que el feudal ordeno sobre Naruto está empezando a jugar en nuestra contra.

Al principio Tsunade había estado en contra de ocultar las hazañas de Naruto en la guerra. Pero tras ver como varios comercios cerraban sus puertas con miedo de que el chico zorro se vengara de ellos, tuvo que aceptar lo que los viejos del consejo decían era posiblemente verdad; "El zorro fue muy maltratado de niño, si de repente sale a la luz que tiene tanto poder, el miedo se apoderara de todos los que alguna vez lo atacaron; civiles y ninjas por igual" Tsunade no creía que Naruto desease venganza por algo ocurrido hace tantos años, pero mantener el orden público necesitaba más que solo unas cuantas palabras y promesas orales. Razón por la cual los hechos de la guerra quedaron seriamente censurados para los civiles, lamentablemente eso también había causado que un grupo de gallitos se levantasen alrededor de la villa, todos con el deseo de vengar a sus familiares y amigos matando al chico zorro. De momento no habían hecho nada serio, incluso los ataques que organizaron fueron repelidos sin problemas, pero el grupo era grande y con muchas conexiones, lo cual lo hacía difícil de rastrear, en especial porque muchos miembros de los clanes importantes estaban implicados.

-Karin, reuniré a un grupo tan rápido como pueda, pero es seguro que me tomara al menos una semana, por favor has lo que puedas para retener la lealtad de Naruto con nosotros.

-Así lo hare Tsunade.

Tsunade cerró los ojos apenas su invocación le comunico el final de su charla con Karin. Ella debía reunir un grupo lo suficiente numeroso de ninjas para tratar con Naruto, de preferencia que no incluyese a ningún idiota que realmente creyese Naruto seguía siendo un gennin indefenso. Un grupo formado por los integrantes de su generación parecía ser lo más indicado, lamentablemente todos se encontraban en misiones de larga duración en otros países o de plano no podían ser enviados ya que su mera presencia podía causar fricción innecesaria.

-Kakashi regresara de su misión en tres días, no creo que me dejen salir de la aldea en una temporada, al menos no hasta que mí sucesor pueda tomar plenamente el cargo, puedo enviar a Ino junto a Shizune bajo la excusa de entrenamiento, Yamato debería estar libre hasta la próxima semana.

Tsunade comenzó a exprimirse las neuronas en un esfuerzo titánico por recordar el horario de misiones que se supone tenía toda la generación dorada.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
